


Heroes & Lovers: Down the Violet Brick Road

by TheBobcatHews



Series: Heroes & Lovers [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Canon Rewrite, M/M, Season 01 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBobcatHews/pseuds/TheBobcatHews
Summary: Jason and Billy know each other ever since they can remember. Their lives changed completely when they became Power Rangers but even more when they started to realize their feelings for one another. The journey of discovering their selves as well as saving the world is a long one, and like the song goes: down the road, we never know what life may have in store.[Indefinite Hiatus]





	1. Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story in my Heroes & Lovers series that will focus on the relationships of couples from different seasons of Power Rangers. This is one will focus on Billy and Jason right before and during season 01. While the story will be based on the TV show’s canon, it won’t follow it completely and it will rewrite aspects of it. The chapters of the stories are an homage to the prsw22 fanfiction challenge and the prompts will serve as the titles. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys the story of the first Red and Blue Ranger’s relationship. 
> 
> Happy Pride Month!

**_Saturday, August 21 st, 1993_ **

The backyard of the Taylor’s house was quite large, too much for just five young teens to use it by themselves. With summer slowly but surely coming to its end, Zack suggested they all should come to his house during one of the last weekends before they started high school for a barbecue. He decided his house would be the best option where they could have privacy since his parents wouldn’t be around.

While he told the others he would provide everything for the barbecue, everyone else brought at least one dish or beverage for it. Kimberly and Trini had arrived first, bringing different refreshments and desserts. The three were already starting things as they waited for Billy and Jason to arrive, which they believed it wouldn’t take too long.

Billy, who was carrying a large bowl of a very well made salad, arrived at the Taylor’s residence by car. He made sure he had everything and bid farewell to his father. He left the car and watched it for a moment driving away, happy that his father had found some time, even if little, to spend with him by helping him with the salad as well as dropping him off. He smiled briefly to himself before walking towards to front door. To his surprise, Jason seemed to be arriving at that moment as well.

“Hey, Billy,” Jason greeted with his trademark smile. “I thought you would already be here.”

Billy smiled back and showed the large bowl he was carrying. “I would have arrived at the exact scheduled time, but the preparations for this dish required more time than I expected it would.”

Jason tilted his head a little with a smirk, trying his best to understand what Billy meant but he got most of it. “Well, at least you can make me company and the girls we’ll have to yell at you too for getting here late.”

Billy smiled embarrassedly at Jason’s wink and gazed at the boy’s backpack, which seemed filled with something. Jason noticed Billy looking and looked back at it too.

“My sincere apologies,” Billy said immediately. “I did not mean to pry.”

“It’s okay, man,” Jason tapped the other’s boy shoulder lightly. “I didn’t really know what to bring and I’m a disaster in the kitchen, so I just brought different types of buns for the burgers and hot dogs even if I’m sure Zack has all of them and then some.”

Billy nodded and tried to think of something to say to make Jason feel better about his predicament. “I also am not talented at culinary. Salad was my best option. Although, I am quite certain the others will be ecstatic that you decided to partake in bringing your own food. I am certain Trini and Kimberly have done the same.”

Jason laughed a little. “Hum, thanks, Billy, I guess. Well, let’s get this party started, right?”

The bespectacled boy nodded as he followed Jason to the front door. The larger boy rang the bell and the two waited, appreciating the beauty that was Zack’s front yard. Not long after, the other boy in question opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

“Jason! Billy!” Zack gave the two quick hugs before motioning for them to enter the house. “Come in! Come in!”

Billy and Jason had been to Zack’s house before but they were always astounded at how big and fancy it was. Before they could stay too long in the foyer looking around, Zack started gently pushing them towards the kitchen.

“What’s the rush, Zack?” Jason asked confused as Zack practically shoved him through the halls.

“What? It’s nothing!” Zack reassured with an over the top laugh. “It’s just that the girls are waiting!”

“That would not be the reason for you to be conducting us in a rushed manner to their encounter, would it?” Billy asked looking at Jason who still seemed confused.

“Billy, my man,” Zack laughed and shook his head. “I’m just going to pretend I got all that if it’s okay with you.”

Jason laughed and Billy couldn’t help to smile as well. He knew the others had trouble understanding his speech, with the exception of Trini but they never made fun of him. Instead, they would always make fun of themselves for not being smart enough to get what he was saying.

After Zack dragged them around the house, the boy finally brought the two to the backyard where a table and the grill were already set. Trini was at the grill, using a spatula to flip some burgers while Kimberly sat on a chair enjoying the sun and breeze with her eyes closed. Both girls turned when they heard the three arriving.

“You’re like, almost an hour late.” Kimberly said getting up. She didn’t sound mad.

“Everything okay?” Trini asked both Billy and Jason as she passed the spatula to Zack and went help the other two boys settle their things.

“Affirmative.” Billy simply nodded as he let her take the salad bowl from him and put it on the table.

“Oh! You brought healthy food!” Kimberly smiled genuinely. “I was almost giving up and thinking I was going to spend the rest of the day eating only meat.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Kim!” Zack yelled from the grill. “You eat it just like the rest of us. Plus, I wouldn’t call the dessert you brought ‘healthy’!”

Kim stuck out her tongue at him playfully. “Sweets are different!”

Jason laughed at the two while he took out the bags of buns from his back. He noticed the curious look Trini had. He shrugged and offered a weak smile. “That’s all I could think of bringing. I figured Zack would have everything covered.”

Trini smiled at him. “Don’t be like that, Jason. Plus, I don’t think Zack has black sesame buns, which are my favorite, so thanks.”

They both smiled and left the table with the foods to join Kim and Billy by the chairs closer to the grill. All five chatted while Zack began to prepare some burgers and hot dogs for them to eat.

“Can you all believe summer is almost over?” Zack said as he began passing plates around.

“I can’t believe we are all going to high school already.” Trini said gently.

“Why not?” Jason asked. “Besides Billy here, you are the smartest of all of us.”

The others smirked and nodded in agreement while Trini just rolled her eyes playfully.

“I think what Trini is trying to convey to us is that the passage of time for us to arrive at high school was quicker than it could be expected.” Billy said before munching on a piece of hamburger.

While the others tried to translate, Trini smiled. “Thank you, Billy.”

“You are saying you can’t believe how quick it was?” Jason asked tentatively.

Trini simply nodded while Zack whispered that Billy could’ve just said that.

“Well, I guess it is true,” Kimberly wondered. “I mean, we’ve known each other since like, what, forever?”

“It sure feels like it sometimes.” Zack said contently making everyone smile.

“I actually remember.’ Jason said out of the blue.

“Remember what?” Kimberly asked with her head tilted.

“When I meet each one of you.” He said with a smile.

“Really?” Trini asked.

“Yeah,” He nodded and turned to Billy, smiling. “Billy here was the first.”

Billy smiled shyly and looked down at his plate while the others asked Jason how it was. He didn’t need to hear Jason. He remembered it too quite well.

\--

**_September 1984_ **

A six-year-old Jason walked through the halls of one of Angel grove’s Kindergarten schools. One of the teachers had let him go and bring more crayons for their class. She had told him he was a trustful boy and she was sure he could finish her task. Jason was quite happy about it, knowing a grown up trusted him with such an important task, on his first day even. As he was about to turn a corridor to go to the supplies’ room, he noticed a smaller boy sitting on the ground, apparently scared to death, with a larger boy standing over him, laughing.

“Hey!” Jason called as he approached the two. The boy on the ground looked fearfully at him while the other one raised an eyebrow at him, or at least tried to. “What are you doing?”

“This is none of your business!” The bigger boy said with a raised voice, clearly trying to intimidate Jason as well but it didn’t work.

Jason crossed his arms and looked straight into the boy’s eyes. “Why are you scaring him?”

The boy on the floor didn’t move but watched the two older boys talk.

“What is it to you?” The bigger boy asked, still trying to sound menacing.

“It’s not right to, hum,” Jason tried to remember the word his dad taught him. “To hum, bully others, you know?”

“Oh, really?” The bigger boy took a step forward but Jason didn’t move and kept staring at him.

“Really.” He answered seriously. “My dad says so.”

“Oh, your daddy says so?” The other boy said trying to make fun.

“Yes,” Jason tried to imitate his dad’s serious face to make the bully go away. “He is from the police and says bullies are bad.”

Something changed on the other boy’s face. “Your-your dad is a c-cop?”

“He is,” Jason nodded and took a step forward while the other boy stepped back. “And he says bad people need to be **punished**.”

Jason made sure to intonate the last word with enough strength and it worked. The bully started to talk funnily. He looked at the boy on the floor and back at Jason, whimpered, and turned around running away.

Jason shook his head and offered one of his hands to the boy on the floor. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

The boy accepted his hand and got up with Jason’s help. “N-no, he didn’t. But I am sure he would if you hadn’t arrived.”

Jason noticed the boy was a bit smaller than him, dressed in overalls that were way too big for him. He had dark blond hair and large glasses that were almost bigger than his face. He still looked terrified.

“I’m Jason,” He offered the boy a smile. “What’s your name?”

“William Cranston.” The boy answered adjusting his big glasses. “Thank you for assistance, Jason.”

Jason laughed a little. “You talk funny.”

The boy, William, didn’t seem to take that nicely as he recoiled.

“Oh!” Jason waved his hands in an almost comically fashion. “I said that in a nice way. Like, like, you are smart!”

William looked at him confused. “It doesn’t bother you the way I communicate?”

“The way you communicate?” Jason asked with honest confusion. “Oh, you mean the way you talk? No! I mean, it’s funny but it’s your way. My mom says I have to respect way people talk.”

William seemed to be more comfortable now. “Your parents appear to be very good people. Is your father really a policeman?”

“Yeah!” Jason said excitedly. “He taught me how to deal with bullies.”

“Well, I’m glad.” William looked at the direction the bully had run. “I think he would have become violent.”

“Don’t worry about him,” Jason said. “He’s just a bully. The secret is to be co-confident. Hum, I think that’s the word. It’s what made my dad always says.”

William nodded and looked at a clock on the wall. “Well, I have to go. I have an assignment to get to.”

Jason looked confused again but guessed he was saying that he needed to do something, which reminded him that he also needed to do something. “Oh! Well, I have to go too.”

“Thanks again, Jason.” William smiled and started to walk in the opposite direction.

“You’re welcome, William.” Jason said with a bright smile and started to go back his way but stopped and turned around. “Hey, don’t you have a nickname?”

“Nickname?” William asked confused.

“Yeah,” Jason said. “William is a grown-up name, don’t you think?”

“I-I suppose.” William never thought about it.

“If I called you Billy, that be okay?” Jason asked.

“Billy,” William repeated. He liked that, so he nodded. “I see no problem.”

Jason smiled again. “Well, see you around, Billy!”

William, or rather, Billy watched Jason go, still surprised a stranger had helped him and out of the goodness of his heart. His father had told him people always wanted something in return but maybe his mother was right about this matter: People could be good just because that is how they are.

\--

“Aw,” Kimberly said. “That’s so sweet!”

“Jason Lee Scott,” Zack slapped Jason’s back. “Always the brave knight, huh?”

Jason laughed and slapped Zack’s hand away. “I never liked bullies.”

“You remember this, Billy?” Trini asked innocently.

Billy looked at Jason and cleared his throat. “I remember meeting Jason during kindergarten, yes. He was always nice to me.”

Jason smiled. “I always waved at Billy whenever we saw each other. We didn’t have the same classrooms back then.”

Billy remembered that too. Quite well, actually.

“Oh!” Zack snapped his fingers. “I remember now. That’s why you introduced him to me back when we first met! You already knew him!”

“When was that?” Trini asked.

“First grade.” Both Jason and Zack answered at the same time.

\--

**_May 1986_ **

The bell hadn’t rung yet, so students were still walking around the corridors of Angel Grove Elementary. Jason, now a first-grade student, was going through his locker while the other kids were going to their homerooms before the bell. After getting what he needed, he closed the locker and began to walk towards his homeroom when he noticed a boy he had never seen before seemingly lost, looking around the corridor with a confused look.

New student. Jason thought. Funny, at this time of the year?

“Hey,” Jason approached the African American boy who was dressed quite spiffy. “Need any help?”

Zack almost jumped, really lost in his thoughts. He looked at Jason curiously, gripping the piece of paper in his hands. He seemed cautious.

“Everything okay?” Jason asked noticing the other boy’s uncomfortableness.

“Yeah-yes,” The boy said trying to make his voice not shake. “It’s quite alright, thanks.”

He started walking away but Jason called back. “If you go down that hall, you are heading back to the main entrance.”

The boy stopped in his tracks and winced loudly enough for Jason to hear. He walked next to the boy who sighed, defeated. He looked at Jason who gave him an encouraging smile.

“It’s okay,” Jason said. “No shame in asking for help, man.”

The other boy sighed loudly again and showed the piece of paper to Jason. “I think I’m lost.”

Jason glimpsed at the paper and snorted. The other boy raised an eyebrow and Jason gave him an apologetic smile. “You are lost, man.”

“Great,” The boy complained. “I never thought a school like this would be so hard to walk around.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jason said and started to walk, motioning with his head for the other boy to follow him. “Your homeroom is on the way of mine, I can show you how to get there.”

“Really?” The other boy asked.

“If you want to.” Jason shrugged his shoulders while smiling and kept walking.

The other boy looked around. He sighed again and ran a bit to catch up with Jason. The taller boy gave him a smile, which he returned quickly before looking back to the piece of paper.

“You are new, right?” Jason asked curiously.

“A little too obvious, huh?” The other boy said. It didn’t sound like an angry reply.

“It’s almost the end of the school year,” Jason commented. “Not that common seeing new students around this time.”

The other boy sighed again. “Don’t I know it?”

“I’m Jason, by the way.” He offered a hand.

The other boy looked at the hand for a second but shook it. “They call me the Z-man.”

Jason laughed. “Z-man, huh? Interesting name.”

He shrugged. “What can I say?”

“How about your actual name?” Jason suggested, still laughing a bit.

“Zack.” The boy answered with a little of humor in his voice. He seemed happy to have made Jason laugh.

“Well, Zack,” Jason nodded to him once. “Welcome to A.G. Elementary. Where did you use to study?”

“Levy Prep.” Zack answered quietly.

“Levy Prep? Are you serious?” Jason sounded really surprised. “Isn’t that one of the most expensive private schools around?”

“Is it?” Zack asked trying to sound oblivious. “Huh, I didn’t know.”

“Wait, wait,” Jason almost stopped walking. “How come you are here? If went to such a fancy school, why go to a public one?”

“They couldn’t handle me,” Zack said rather theatrically. “Got in all sorts of trouble, so my folks had to put me in the only school that would accept a bad seed like me.”

“Are you serious?” Jason didn’t seem to be buying it. Not completely, anyway.

“Oh, you have no idea,” He showed Jason his left hand. Jason’s eyes bulged a little when he saw Zack was missing a finger. “See? I’m trouble.”

“You lost your finger in Levy Prep?” Jason asked in complete disbelief.

“You don’t need to worry, big guy,” Zack said with a smug smile. “You are a cool guy. I don’t see a problem with you.”

“Right…” Jason said still unsure about Zack’s story. Both stopped in front of a classroom where some students were still entering. “Well, Mr. Z-man, this is your homeroom. You can ask the teacher to help you out with the other classes. It’s not that hard, really.”

“Thank you, Jason,” Zack nodded appreciatively. “I guess I’ll see you around or you’ll probably be hearing about me.”

Zack winked but it only made Jason laugh and shake his head. Something told Jason that Zack was just saying those things to be funny. Before he left, he noticed a familiar face about to enter Zack’s homeroom and smiled.

“Billy!” Jason called the bespectacled boy who had grown a little bit, but still dressed and looked the same. “How are you doing?”

“Jason, greetings,” Billy nodded politely. “I am doing quite well, how about you?”

“I’m great,” Jason answered and pointed to Zack with his thumb. “This is Zack. He’s new.”

“Hello, Zack.” Billy said reservedly. Jason noticed he was still quite reserved but polite.

“Hey Billy,” Zack waved at him briefly. “Nice to meet ya.”

“Billy is the most intelligent student around here,” Jason told Zack. “If you need any help catching up, he’s the one to ask. He’s friendly and nice enough to not charge you.”

Billy actually smiled at Jason’s joke. “I already explained that I require no money for assisting you with your studies, Jason.”

Zack looked a bit confused but smiled a bit when Jason laughed.

“He talks funny,” Jason patted Billy’s shoulder. “But you get used to it.”

\--

“You should’ve totally charged Zack, Billy.” Kimberly commented.

“Hey!” Zack threw a napkin at her while the two laughed.

“You never did, though?” Trini asked.

“No,” Billy shook his head. “I see no reason to charge for helping people acquire knowledge.”

“But Zack is loaded!” Jason said laughing while dodging an incoming napkin ball from Zack. “You would’ve made a fortune if you had charged him.”

“How come is it fair for me to be the only one who gets charged?” Zack asked.

All of them laughed. The afternoon went by and the five still enjoyed the sun and the nice weather. They had stopped eating the barbecue but were now enjoying the different desserts that Kimberly had brought.

“Those are delicious, Kim,” Trini commented while taking a bite of a piece of cake.

“Thanks!” Kim smiled, appreciating that everyone enjoyed her cooking.

“You are a great cook, Kimberly.” Jason said while taking a second serving.

“You are making me blush.” She laughed.

“You two know that is why most people think you two are a couple, right?” Zack asked impishly.

Kimberly shoved Zack from one side while Jason did the same from the other, making Trini and Billy laugh.

“What?” Zack raised his hands in surrender. “I’m only telling the truth.”

“You are so over exaggerating, Zack!” Kimberly shook her head. “Jason is a gentleman.”

“Thanks, Kim.” Jason blushed a little.

“Besides, he’s like a big brother to me!” Kim explained. “Always has been.”

Both smiled at each other.

\--

**_November 1987_ **

The school day was over. Jason, now quite big for a boy of his age, left the building of the school looking at some notes he took on his notebook. He had asked Billy to give him some tips when he saw the boy in the school’s lab, where he had been lately a lot of the time. The boy had helped him but lately, Billy had been distant. Jason was somewhat worried, yet he didn’t know how to approach the other boy and see if he could help.

“Jason!” He heard a girl calling him and he turned around to see a petite girl with brown hair running towards him. He recognized her but couldn’t quite place her name.

“Hum, hi,” Jason said as she got close to him. She seemed to be almost out of breath and was looking around frantically. “Can, hum, can I help you?”

“You are Jason, right?” The girl asked while he looked at him from head to toe as if she was analyzing him.

“Hum, yeah, that’s me,” He said confused. “I’m sorry but I don’t think we know each other.”

“I’m Kimberly,” She said quickly. “Kimberly Hart.”

Oh, right. Now Jason remembered from where he recognized her. She was part of the cheerleading squad. Many of the boys from his grade and up had a crush on her. Jason didn’t really see her that way though.

“Kimberly, right,” Jason nodded. “How can I help you?”

Immediately, she clutched one of his arms with both of her arms making Jason almost drop his notebook. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Jason almost didn’t know how to answer. She sounded quite desperate. “Huh, hum, no-no, no I don’t.”

“Great!” She said with relief. “So you can help me!”

“Look, hum, Kimberly,” He was gently trying to remove his arm but her grip was way too strong. “I-I’m flattered, and all, but-”

“Hey!” The two turned to see a skinny boy who seemed older than the two coming up to them. He was dressed like a punk and he was looking at them with a sneer. “What are you doing?”

“I told you!” Kimberly said with a completely different tone of voice. She sounded quite grounded now. “This is my boyfriend I was telling you about.”

“Your boyfriend?” The skinny punk looked at Jason and sized him up briefly.

Jason wasn’t a genius but he quickly understood what was going on. From the way Kimberly was gripping his arm, she was terrified of this guy.

“Yeah, I’m her boyfriend,” Jason said with the best male alpha voice he could muster. “You gotta a problem with that, buddy?”

The skinny punk seemed to want to answer but he looked at Kimberly and scolded. “Whatever. Call me when you get tired of the muscle-head, beautiful.”

Kimberly scoffed as the guy left. Once he was out of view, she sighed in complete relief and let go of Jason. She looked at him with an apologetic face, almost crying. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Jason put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. Was that guy giving you trouble?”

Kimberly looked at where he had gone and sighed. “A bit. He thinks girls are like his property or something. What a creep.”

“Did he do something?” Jason asked carefully.

She shook her head. “No, nothing major. He was just starting to get on my nerves, you know?”

Jason simply nodded. He hated guys like that.

“I’m sorry I came up to you like I did,” Kimberly apologized. “But everyone knows you, like, you are way bigger than the other boys in our grade and everyone totally knows you could kick any guys’ butt.”

Jason laughed. “I think people talk too much, to be honest.”

Kimberly giggled. “You are something else.”

Jason looked a little confused but decided to take that as a compliment. “Hum, well, I’m glad I could help.”

“You totally did!” Kimberly practically jumped on him and gave him a tight hug.

Jason awkwardly patted her back. He really wasn’t used to girls hugging him. “You are welcome, I guess.”

“You totally saved me, Jason,” Kimberly said with a smile. “Thank you! Really.”

Before Jason could say anything, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him freeze where he stood.

“I’ll see you!” Kimberly smiled and waved as she left, leaving a still frozen Jason behind.

\--

“See?” Zack said. “How can you not expect people to think you two are a thing?”

“Oh, grow up Zack,” Kimberly rolled her eyes. “That was ages ago! Besides, Jason helped me and never took advantage.”

“See, Zack,” Jason said with a smile. “You need to be nice to girls if you want their attention.”

Zack scoffed. “Whatever.”

Everyone except Zack laughed.

“Jason really is a gentleman,” Trini commented. “That you can’t deny.”

“Thanks, Trini,” Jason scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed by the compliment. "But you are making me blush now.”

“Did Jason pretend to be your boyfriend as well?” Billy asked curiously. He never heard Kimberly’s story before and his imagination was starting to run wild thanks to Trini’s statement.

“No!” Trini shook her head. “Nothing like that.”

“Like Trini needs a guy to do what Jason did for me!” Kimberly laughed. “She would just kick the creep’s butt!”

Everyone laughed and agreed.

“What did Mr. Perfect did then?” Zack asked as he avoided a shove from Jason.

\--

**_April 1990_ **

Jason had just finished practice and was heading home. He turned a corner and ended up bumping into someone, making them spill everything they were holding on the floor. He slapped his forehead and immediately dropped to his knees to help.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t paying attention!” Jason said as he began gathering the things from the floor.

“It’s okay.” Jason looked and saw a girl with long black hair. He knew her. Her name was Trini Kwan. This was actually the first time he had heard talk ever since she started studying there.

“Here,” He handed her the last book and both got up. “Do you need any help? That’s a lot you got there.”

“Thank you,” Trini answered. “I can handle it.”

She was about to start walking when a few things fell from her arms. She closed her eyes and muttered. Jason just smiled and picked the things up. “Offer still stands.”

Trini looked at him. “I don’t want to cause trouble.”

Jason laughed a bit. “It’s no trouble, really. So, where are we heading to?”

Trini seemed to simply accept and started walking with Jason by her side. “Outside patio.”

“Oh,” Jason noticed some of the things she was carrying. “You doing that World Fair thing, right?”

She nodded. “I was getting some books from the library to help me.”

Jason looked at one of the books he had taken from the floor. It was about the history of Vietnam. Before he could ask Trini about it, both had reached the outside patio. There were some tents from other countries already set up. She walked to a simpler one and set the things she was carrying next to it.

“This is yours?” Jason asked trying not to sound judgmental. Compared to the others, this one had almost nothing.

Trini looked at him and took the things he was carrying. She didn’t seem angry, just a bit upset. “Not impressive, I know.”

“I’m sorry,” Jason said. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s okay,” She said. “I’m organizing this one by myself.”

“You are doing it alone?” Jason was confused. The World Fair was supposed to be a group thing as far as he knew.

She simply nodded.

“How come you don’t have a group or at least a friend to help you out?” Jason asked.

“Nobody wanted to help.” She said dryly.

“Oh.” Jason winced a little. He really didn’t want to make her upset.

“Not many people interested in making a presentation about Vietnam,” Trini explained. “There isn’t many things in the school library to help me out either.”

Jason nodded. He would offer to help but he wasn’t participating in the World Fair project because his coach had gotten him and his team off of it to focus on training. He just didn’t get it why Trini was doing this alone.

“Thanks for your help,” Trini said looking at him. “It’s Jason, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Jason offered her a smile that she didn’t quite return. She was looking at her tent a little disappointedly. “Hey, look, I think I can help.”

Trini looked at him with her head tilted. “You already helped me.”

“No, I mean,” He looked around his pocket for a piece of paper until he found a blank one. “Do you have a pen I can borrow?”

Trini nodded and gave him one. Jason scribbled something on the paper and he gave it to her. “What’s this?”

“It’s a library specialized on Asian cultures,” He explained. She looked at him surprised and he shrugged simply. “I think you can find more stuff there.”

“Oh, well, hum,” Trini looked at the address in the paper and gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Jason.”

“Nah, it’s not that much,” Jason waved his hand. “I wish I could help more but sport-related things are in my way, so.”

“I get it,” Trini said. “This is a great help, really.”

“Tell you what,” Jason said. “The day of the fair, I will come with my teammates to check out your tent, if that’s okay.”

“That,” Trini paused for a moment before smiling. “That would be great, actually.”

“Awesome!” He smiled and looked at his watch. “Sorry, but I gotta run and get home. I hope everything turns out okay with the tent, Trini.”

Trini smiled and thanked him as he left. She turned to the tent, looking at it now in a more hopeful way.

\--

“And he did go with his teammates the day of the fair.” Trini remembered with a smile.

“It was great, by the way.” Jason said.

“I remember it,” Kimberly said. “I went to it too. Zack and Billy as well, right guys?”

Both boys nodded.

“It wasn’t the most successful one,” Trini admitted. “But thanks to Jason, I had more things to show.”

“Our hero!” Zack said laughing as he ruffled Jason’s hair, making the other boy laugh and swat the hand away.

“Guys,” Kimberly said in realization. “We technically all knew each other before junior high!”

“Yeah,” Jason thought about it. “That’s true.”

“And here we are,” Zack said motioning to all of them. “Still friends.”

The five teens smiled. The sun was beginning to set and they had already eaten most of the food. They put away the leftovers and organized the bit of the mess they had made. Zack said they should stay over the night and after some convincing, they accepted. They decided to go to the lawn and start a campfire for the night.

As everyone prepared to stay over, Billy couldn’t help to think about them as a group of friends. Kimberly was right, they had met each other before junior high but they hadn’t become friends before the beginning of it. They remember the day, of course, but even so, Billy wondered if once they started high school, they would continue being friends. He was happy with them. They were almost like… family. The thought of losing them because they were part of different social circles frightened him. He hoped that the bond they created that Saturday would never break.

\--

**_May 1991_ **

It was a Saturday, but the school wasn’t empty. Students were in it doing different activities. Among them were Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly. All of them doing something different.

Jason was training with the wrestling team that his dad had insisted he joined once he was in junior high. He was done with the tryouts, and from what the coach and the other boys said, he definitely had a spot on the team. The only thing was that he didn’t know if he was happy with it or not.

Zack had gathered a group of students to show off some of his moves. While some would think he was doing that just for attention, it was because he really wanted to start a dancing club at school since there was none. Not that many people were interested in it though but he managed to convince some people to at least give it a try.

Billy often came to school on weekends to work with the science club. Today was no exception but after their meeting, the boy decided to stay behind to fix some microscopes the other students from school had misused. Other members of the club offered to stay behind and help him out but he preferred to do it alone. His perfectionism was not so easy to handle and he knew that.

Trini was helping students of the pep squad to decorate the gym for the end of the school dance. Usually, this wouldn’t be her thing, but she knew helping them meant they would always offer to help her out whenever she wanted to organize a rally. Plus, it helped her make more people aware of the causes and that was always good.

Kimberly was dividing her time with both cheerleading and gymnastics. She knew the time she would have to choose one of the two would come but for now, she was enjoying herself and practicing both. She loved both equally and even though it was starting to take a toll on her physically, she enjoyed the fact she was so active.

Carrying some mattresses used on the tryouts, Jason walked alone to the storage room. The other guys were going out to the Youth Center, but he volunteered to clean after it. Some people would make fun of him being such a goody two shoes but Jason didn’t mind them. He liked helping, that’s all. He really didn’t see the negative side of that, to be honest.

He spotted Billy carrying a cart full of microscopes as well as a quite large toolbox. The boy seemed to be heading to the storage room as well but he apparently was having a hard time to move the clearly heavy cart. Jason thought twice before going up to him to offer help. Billy and he hadn’t really talked that much for a long time. Not something Jason chose really but Billy had become way more reclusive than when they were kids.

“Hey Billy,” Jason called, making the other boy stop pushing the cart to look at him. “How are you doing?”

“Quite well,” Billy answered politely as he always would. “How about you, Jason? How have you been?”

“Good, good,” Jason said and motioned to the mattresses he was carrying with his eyes. “Just finished up with wrestling tryouts.”

“Wrestling?” Billy asked with a mixture of confusion and surprise. “I was not aware you had interest in that particular form of physical combat.”

Jason laughed. He missed talking to Billy. “Well, it’s my dad.”

“Oh,” He nodded. “I see. Well, I wish you good luck with it nonetheless.”

“Thanks,” Jason smiled and looked at the cart. “Do you want help?”

Billy looked at Jason’s arms. “You are already occupied, Jason.”

Jason scoffed playfully. “I can drop them at the storage and help you out. It’s where you are heading, right?”

Billy nodded. Before he could say something, Jason just smiled and ran to the storage room. He opened the door of it, settled the mattresses in their place, and raced back to where Billy was. The other boy was there waiting. He didn’t seem too happy for accepting Jason’s help but he said nothing against it.

“I appreciate the help.” Billy said while Jason helped him push the cart.

“It’s nothing.” Jason told him. “So, how’ve you been? It’s… been a while.”

Billy didn’t answer immediately, apparently thinking about an answer. “I’ve been well. Occupied with projects and school, as I believe you are as well.”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed, not too happy that Billy was clearly not in the mood to talk. “I guess we both have been busy.”

Billy said nothing. Jason decided to drop it and just help the other boy out. Once the two arrived in the storage room, they saw Trini entering it with some boxes. She didn’t notice them coming.

“Hey Trini,” Jason greeted as he and Billy pushed the cart inside the room. “Helping out with decorations?”

“Hi, Jason. Hi, Billy,” She smiled at both boys. “Yeah, they asked me for help and I had the Saturday off, so why not?”

“You have a funny way to fill your Saturday, Trini,” Another voice inside the room told her. The three turned to see Zack walking from behind a cabinet. “Who comes to school on the weekend out of their free will?”

“Hi to you too, Zack,” Trini said sarcastically. “I say the same to you since you are here. Not in detention as far as I can tell.”

“Nah,” He said. “Just trying to set up a dancing club. Hey big man, hey Bills.”

“Hi, Zack.” Jason said as he helped Billy put the microscopes in place while the other boy simply nodded to him.

“Oh, hi everyone,” A fifth voice said as Kimberly entered the room also carrying a box. “Didn’t know the storage was a hangout spot.”

“Kimberly!” Zack approached her and helped her out with her box. “You are a cheerleader and gymnast, correct?”

“Yeah…?” She looked at him carefully, suspecting he might want something.

“How about joining my dancing club?” He offered with a smile. “I bet you would do great on it. Oh, you all are invited as well, guys.”

“I appreciate the invitation but I will have to deny it.” Billy told him simply.

“I’m already filled with activities, Zack,” Kimberly explained as the two put the box in its place. “Thanks for the help though.”

Zack pouted. “What about you two? Jason? Trini?”

“You are the head of the club?” Trini asked with provoking tone.

“I’m not really a dancer, man.” Jason said honestly.

Zack huffed in disappointment. “You guys suck.”

“Sorry.” Trini, Kim, and Jason said.

“Well, I have appointments to attend,” Billy said as he started moving towards the door. “Farewell.”

Before he could take one more step or the other teens say something, the door closed by itself as the entire room started to shake. All five looked around as the ground started to shake more strongly and things started to fall from the shelves.

“Earthquake!” Kimberly squealed as she and Zack moved away from the falling things.

“Get down!” Jason ordered. All of them crouched and looked as the room kept shaking more and more.

“Careful with your heads!” Trini warned as she raised her arms over her head.

The others followed her example and started to gather in the center of the room, trying to avoid anything from falling on them. The quake didn’t stop for minutes, almost making the entire place fall down.

“Oh god!” Zack said. “The ceiling is going to fall on us!”

“That is quite unlikely to happen!” Billy told him looking for signs of fissure around the walls.

“Stay together!” Jason said. He grabbed Trini and Billy and pulled them to him with Kimberly and Zack already close.

“There’s nothing for us to stand under?” Kimberly asked. The terrified tone in her voice was clear.

“This is the best place for us right now.” Trini explained. Things were still falling and more than one cabinet had already fallen down.

“It shouldn’t take too long for it to stop.” Billy said trying to calm everyone down.

The five sat on the floor in the middle of the room together as the earthquake continued. After what felt like an eternity for them, the shaking stopped. The lights of the room had already gone out and a cloud of dust hung in the air.

“Is-is it over?” Zack asked not moving.

“It looks like it.” Trini said. She started to get up but Jason held her.

“Trini, be careful.” He said worried that something might fall on her.

“It’s okay,” She said and got up. She looked around the mess the room was. “I think it really stopped.”

The four carefully raised themselves from the floor. They all looked around, paying attention if something was hanging and ready to hit them.

“We should get out, right?” Kimberly said holding her own arms. “I mean, get out of here. This place is a death trap.”

“I’m with Kimberly.” Zack said looking around anxiously.

“Let’s go then,” Jason said as he began to move towards the door. “Just be careful.”

The others followed Jason. The boy reached the door and moved the doorknob but the door didn’t open. He tried harder but it was clearly jammed. He cursed under his breath as he kept trying to open it.

“What’s wrong?” Kimberly asked.

“I can’t open it.” Jason still tried with his strength to make the door move.

“Maybe we can break it down?” Zack suggested.

“Wouldn’t take make the entire wall fall?” Kimberly asked looking at Billy.

Billy looked around the wall and shook his head. “I don’t think the structure is damaged enough for the foundation of the entire wall to give in.”

“So it won’t fall?” Trini asked also looking at the wall.

Not waiting for a more concrete answer, both Jason and Zack tried to push the door off its hinges but it didn’t move. They felt like something on the outside was in front of the door.

“Great!” Zack said rubbing his shoulder. “We’re stuck here.”

“Something probably fell outside,” Jason said still trying to move the door but he let it go and made frustrated noise. “Perfect.”

“Okay,” Trini began. “Let’s all keep calm. If we lose our heads now, it will be worse.”

Nobody said anything but all of them seemed to agree with her.

“So, are we really stuck here?” Kimberly asked. “On a Saturday? In school?”

“Breath.” Trini told her.

“I think there’s another exit on the other side of the room.” Jason remembered.

“Are you certain?” Billy asked.

“I’ll go check out,” He told the four. “You guys stay here.”

“Why do you get to go and we stay?” Zack asked.

“To make sure if there’s another quake, you guys don’t get hurt.” He answered as if it was obvious.

“What makes you believe you will not get injured if another quake happens to occur?” Billy asked crossing his arms.

Before Jason could answer, Trini interrupted him. “If you are going, we are all going with you.”

He looked at her and at the boys who all seemed decided to follow what she said. He looked at Kimberly who glanced at Trini. “You heard her.”

Jason sighed, knowing he wouldn’t win this argument. “Fine. Just stay close and be careful.”

“Aye aye, captain.” Zack said with a mock salute, which was enough to make them laugh a little.

They followed Jason as the boy walked carefully over the room. They reached another door and Jason immediately tried to open it but it was jammed as well.

“Not again.” Kimberly whispered.

Jason forced the door with his shoulder strongly enough that it opened. He almost fell on the floor but Trini, who was right behind him, held him.

“You okay?” She asked. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“No, I’m okay.” He smiled at her reassuringly.

The five teens entered the room. It wasn’t much bigger than the storage room but it looked in better conditions than where they were. They tried to turn the lights on but no luck. They walked around it, recognizing where they were.

“It’s one of the auditoriums.” Kimberly said.

“There’s a door over there!” Zack almost screamed, pointing to a door on the other side of the room. He ran to it and tried to open it. Soon enough, he was complaining, as the door didn’t move. “No! No! No!”

“Stuck?” Trini asked, approaching him.

“Yes!” He let go of it quite angrily. “Of course it is!”

“Easy Zack,” Trini raised a hand. “Don’t start losing it now. Breath, please.”

Zack looked at her somewhat annoyed but he closed his eyes and started breathing deeply.

“A telephone.” Billy said as he approached one on the wall. He tested to see if it was working.

“Anything?” Kimberly asked.

“It’s dead,” Billy said as he hung up. “But I believe I might be able to fix it. I brought a toolbox with me from the laboratory.”

“That you left in the storage room.” Jason reminded him.

“Yes.” Billy said looking at Jason questioningly.

“You are not going back there alone.” Jason said raising his voice a bit.

“I do not desire to put myself in danger, Jason,” Billy explained. “If you wish to accompany me, you are welcome to do it.”

Jason sighed in frustration. “Then let’s go. You guys stay here, okay?”

The other three nodded and tried to make themselves comfortable. Trini didn’t stay seated for long and started to look around the auditorium. After some exploring, she returned to Zack and Kimberly with a small red box.

“What is it?” Zack asked.

“First aid kit,” She answered. “Nobody got hurt, but at least we have one in case something happens.”

“You think there might be another earthquake?” Kimberly asked a bit frightened.

Trini sighed. “I don’t know, honestly.”

“I hate California.” Zack commented.

Not long after, Billy and Jason returned. Billy went to the telephone immediately and started to work on it while Jason came to sit with the others. They all looked at Billy working on the phone.

“Think he can fix it?” Zack asked.

“Definitely,” Jason assured him. “If it didn’t explode or anything, Billy definitely can fix it.”

“So, we just wait.” Kimberly said and sighed.

“Not much else we can do right now.” Trini said.

“We are going to be okay.” Jason told Kimberly with a gentle smile.

“Okay,” Zack smiled. “I want whatever it is that you are taking to keep yourself so calm. Be a good friend and share with us.”

Jason laughed while the girls smiled. “I’m terrified.”

“Are you?” Trini asked.

He shrugged. “I just hide it well, I suppose.”

“You are hiding it pretty well.” Kimberly commented.

“Ever thought about being an actor?” Zack joked.

After some time, they watched Billy trying to dial a number on the phone. The boy sighed in frustration and hung up again. He looked at it for a while before coming to join the others. He sighed and sat down in front of them.

“The lines seem to be damaged,” He explained. “I can try something else, but…”

“But?” Trini asked.

“I cannot guarantee it will work,” He said with a defeated tone. “I apologize.”

“Hey,” Jason put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault. You tried your best, I’m sure. We can try to find another way to warn people we are here.”

“How?” Zack asked. “Smoke signals or pigeons?”

“Zack.” Trini said with reprimanding tone.

“He is correct,” Billy said. “Our best chance at communication is with the telephone. I am going to attempt a different strategy with it.”

“Billy,” Jason said gently. “You already tried it.”

“I will just try again then.” He told Jason, getting up and going back to work on the phone.

“He seems angry.” Kimberly commented.

“He’s stressed,” Trini suggested. “Just like we all are.”

“You got that right,” Kimberly got up and the others looked at questioningly. “I’m just going to stretch my legs, don’t worry.”

She walked away from them but stayed inside the auditorium.

“We should start worrying, right?” Zack asked. “I mean, we don’t know how long we are going to stay here.”

“We should look for supplies.” Jason said.

“Just in case.” Trini nodded.

All of the teens started walking around the auditorium. Eventually, they found some cereal bars and few bottles of water but nothing else. Kimberly had found an acoustic guitar and played it while she sang. She told them it calmed her down and they enjoyed the distraction. Jason walked up to Billy, who was still working on the phone and offered him a cereal bar and a bottle of water.

“You are not allergic to peanuts, are you?” Jason asked with a bit of humor, trying to soothe the atmosphere with Billy.

Billy looked at him and at the bar and bottle he was offering. He sighed and let go of the tools he was holding. “Thank you, Jason. And no, I do not suffer from peanut allergies.”

“Good then,” Jason smiled. “Because there weren’t any other flavors. We are just hoping these things aren’t expired.”

Billy simply nodded and looked over at where the other three were. “I do not want to let them down.”

“Hey,” Jason said. “You’re not letting anyone down. Nobody is expecting you to work a miracle here. We are all together, alright?”

Billy sighed and nodded. “I believe I am progressing.”

“That’s good,” Jason smiled. “But if doesn’t work, you are not going to beat yourself up about it, got it?”

“Aye aye, captain.” Billy said with a mocking tone imitating Zack. This made Jason laugh.

About an hour later, everyone gathered behind Billy and the phone. He had told them he thought he fixed the problem and he wanted to try using it. The other four teens looked at each other and the phone anxiously.

“We know you did your best, Billy.” Trini told him.

“Yeah, man,” Zack reassured. “If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t even have that option.”

“Thank you,” Billy smiled briefly. “Should I attempt using it now?”

“Go ahead.” Jason said.

Billy exhaled and took the phone in his hands, dialing 911. He heard carefully and waited patiently. There was a dialing tone, which was already a victory in itself. He waited to see if it was able to make the call. The others behind him were on their toes.

“Anything yet?” Kimberly asked quietly.

Billy just shook his head.

“It is working though, right?” Trini asked.

“There is a dialing tone, but-” Billy didn’t end his sentence because he heard a pre-recorded message saying the emergency lines were down due to the earthquake.

“Billy?” Jason asked. He didn’t hear the message.

Billy ignored him and dialed the number again. He waited for a while only to receive the same message. He tried the same thing one more time.

“Billy?” Kimberly asked worriedly, noticing the boy was losing his calm.

“Hey, Bills,” Zack tried to get his attention. “It’s alright.”

“Billy,” Trini had her hand hovering his back. “Billy, please, you can stop now.”

“Billy!” Jason shouted.

Billy ignored them and gave up dialing 911. He almost hit the numbers, dialing random numbers, trying his best to find a way to help the others.

“Billy,” Jason seized the other boy by his shoulders. “That’s enough. You tried it.”

“No!” He didn’t let go of the phone. “I can do this.”

“Billy, please, calm down.” Trini urged.

“Billy.” Zack and Kimberly called at the same time.

“Billy,” Jason sounded almost desperate. “Listen to us!”

The other were about to join Jason in prying Billy off the phone when a voice came out of it.

“Hello?” The male voice was somewhat distorted. “Is there anyone on the line?”

“Yes!” Billy answered. “Yes! Can you hear me?”

There was a lot of interference. “Repeat please, I can’t hear you.”

“My name is Billy Cranston,” Billy said in a rushed tone. “There are four more people with me! We are stuck in the Angel Grove Middle School’s auditorium! Hello? Can you hear me?”

The man on the other line said something but the noise of interference made it impossible to understand him.

“Hello?” Billy was yelling.

“Billy,” Jason was still holding the boy. “Please, calm down.”

Then it started again. The ground shook violently and the line went completely dead. Jason pulled Billy away as he made sure the other were close. They all dropped to the floor as the shaking continued. After minutes of shaking, it stopped. Everyone was out of breath and Jason still had Billy in his arms.

“He didn’t hear me.” Billy said weakly.

“Don’t think like that.” Jason told him. He let go of Billy but the boy didn’t move.

“What are we going to do now?” Kimberly asked. She seemed like she wanted to cry but she was holding on.

“We’ll figure out.” Trini put her arm around her.

“You okay?” Zack asked Jason who was still looking at Billy.

“Yeah.” Jason nodded absently.

Hours passed and the teens didn’t find another way to communicate with the outside or find another way out. Night had settled and no lights were working but Jason had found a lamp in the storage room and turned it on. The five gathered around it, keeping close to each other. They had only a couple of bottles of water now. The silence was starting to drive them insane.

“Who is going to say it?” Zack finally wondered.

“Say what?” Trini asked but she had an idea what he was talking about.

“What if…” Zack wanted to continue but the look on the others’ faces stopped him.

“All of us are thinking the same thing.” Kimberly said.

“None of us wants to verbalize it.” Billy said looking down.

“We are not going to die here, okay?” Jason said bravely.

No one denied or agreed.

“I am sorry.” Billy said again.

“It’s not your fault, Billy.” Trini said.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

“I didn’t lose my finger in a fight.” Zack blurted out.

“What?” Jason, Trini, and Kimberly asked at the same time.

“I tell people I lost it in a fight back at my old school,” Zack confessed. “But I didn’t.”

“How-how did you lose it?” Kimberly asked. She had heard the story of Zack’s fight.

“On a skiing accident,” He laughed humorlessly. “My family went skiing and I lost control, so…”

“You didn’t get kicked out for fighting then?” Jason asked.

“I got kicked out,” Zack sighed. “Just not for fighting. I was troublesome but I didn’t fight anybody. I broke a lot of rules and my parents got too embarrassed by my behavior so they put me in a public school.”

“Embarrassed?” Trini didn’t quite understand.

“Yeah,” He shrugged. “I’m not exactly ‘son of the year’ material for them. Not ambitious like my older siblings. At least not for the… right things.”

“They don’t like that you are into music and dancing?” Jason asked already knowing the answer.

Zack nodded. “Sort of disappointing to them, as they always like to remind me. They are going to lose it once they find out I got stuck here because I was trying to start a dancing club.”

The others looked at each other, unsure what to say.

“Parents can be a pain.” Kimberly declared, making the eyes turn to her.

“You can say that again.” Zack agreed with her.

“My parents…” She blinked a few times. “If I can call them that now…”

“What do you mean?” Trini asked gently.

“They are divorcing,” Kimberly inhaled. “And they are making my life a living hell. Not only mine, but my little brother’s too. That’s why I do so many extra activities. I just can’t bear being home. It doesn’t even feel like home anymore.”

Trini held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Kimberly.” Jason said genuinely.

“I just wish my mom,” Kimberly sighed in frustration. “Ugh, I just wish she weren’t like the way she is.”

“Be content that you still have a mother.” Billy said.

Everyone looked at him.

“I apologize,” He said. “I did not mean for it to sound like that.”

“It’s okay,” Kimberly looked at him. “Hum, when you say I should be content with having a mother…”

“I lost mine,” He said and looked at the others. “It happened during the summer between second and third grade.”

“Billy, oh my god.” Zack said in disbelief.

“I’m so sorry Billy.” Trini said.

“Billy, I’m sorry,” Kimberly apologized. “I had no idea…”

“She was a doctor and she got an infection while she was treating one of her patients. I never… I never told anyone.”

“Billy,” Jason’s voice was cracking. “I’m… I didn’t…”

“It’s fine,” He said. “As I said, I never told anyone.”

“I understand.” Jason said seriously.

“What do you mean?” Billy asked.

Jason looked at the others and lowered his head. “I lost my mom too.”

Everyone immediately started blurting out their condolences for which Jason was thankful.

“It wasn’t long after you lost your mother,” Jason said looking at Billy. “She died when I was in fourth grade. Bus accident.”

“Jason,” Trini touched his arm. “I’m truly sorry.”

“She was mixed, you know,” He told Trini. “She was part Japanese, part Korean, and part Chinese. She was the one who used to take me to that place I told you about back in fifth grade.”

“I…” Trini didn’t know what to say.

“I think she would be happy that I was able to help you.” Jason said.

“She would definitely be.” Billy told him.

“Thank you,” Trini said. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Jason nodded.

“I’m from there,” Trini said making the others look at her confusingly. “I’m from Vietnam. Saigon, to be more specific.”

“You are,” Jason didn’t know. “You weren’t born here?”

“No,” She shook her head. “I am an immigrant. My family fled the country when I was very little. We had to change our last names. When we arrived here, I didn’t know how to say a word in English.”

“Oh, Trini.” Kimberly hugged the girl.

“I was very shy because I was afraid people would, I don’t know,” She sighed sadly. “They wouldn’t want to understand me.”

“But you surpassed that,” Billy stated. “You won.”

Trini smiled despite herself. “I think you could say that.”

They all smiled at each other and remained in silence. Now they knew so much about each other. They felt connected.

“I don’t want to be a downer,” Zack started. “But now that we all shared our deepest secrets, do you guys really think we are going to die?”

None of them answered as they all jumped to their feet when a strong sound came from the door. It seemed like something was trying to break it from the outside. The noise continued and Jason instinctively put himself in front of the others. Finally, the door burst open and a group of police officers entered the auditorium.

“Children!” One of them yelled. “Are you okay?”

The five looked at each other before letting go of their breaths. They all started talking at the same time and the officers tried to calm them down. They removed the teens from the school and took them in cars to a safe place. They arrived at the Youth Center with one of the officers saying that the owner of the Juice Bar, Ernie, had talked to one of them and sent them to the school to rescue them.

Once inside, where a lot of other people were, the police told them they would immediately contact their parents. The five teens sat at a table near the juice bar, still shaken but happy to be finally out.

“Are you the kids who were in the auditorium of Angel Grove Middle School?” A large man asked them. His nametag read Ernie.

“Yes,” Billy answered. “It was you I talked to.”

“Billy?” Ernie asked and they boy nodded. “Oh, thank heavens you kids are alright! I’ve been trying to reach the police ever since I got your call! You poor things. Stay here and I’m going to bring you guys some smoothies. On the house. Don’t leave!”

They all watched him go.

“He seems nice.” Trini commented.

“I like smoothies.” Zack said.

“Me too.” Kimberly nodded.

“You saved us, Billy.” Jason told him with a smile.

The others agreed and Billy couldn’t help but smile at them.

Ernie had come back with a smoothie for each one of them and they all drank them as they waited for their parents. The experience still had them shaken but deep inside, they all felt different. All of them felt connected to each other. As they waited, they talked about trivial things, bonding with each other, knowing what they had gone through was something they would share forever.

\--

The five were lying on the grass, looking up at night sky filled with stars. A fire crackled near them and the noises from the neighborhood were the only things breaking their silence. They had been like that for some time now, but they enjoyed their company. They were used to it.

“Hey,” Jason said quietly, making Billy turn his head to look at him. “Everything okay?”

“Yes,” Billy answered. “Why would it not be?”

“You are awfully quiet today.” Jason noted.

Billy blinked. “I suppose… I am just lost in thought.”

“Anything you want to share?” Jason asked.

“Private thoughts, I am afraid.” Billy offered him a smile.

Jason smiled back and let it go.

“I so don’t want to sound like a broken record,” Kimberly said. “But I can’t believe summer is about to end.”

“Not ready for high school?” Zack asked.

“That’s not what I said.” Kimberly said defensively.

“We are all anxious,” Trini said. “And whoever says they aren’t is lying.”

They laughed. She was right. They were now all staring at the moon.

“I heard the NASADA mission to the moon leaves next weekend.” Jason commented.

“What are they going to do on the moon, anyway?” Kimberly wondered.

“Alien hunting, perhaps?” Zack offered.

“I think if there were aliens on the moon, we would have heard by now.” Trini laughed.

“I wonder if they are going to find something.” Jason said.

“Most likely rock formations and soil samples.” Billy told him.

They all laughed again.

As the laughter died down and they became quiet again, each one of them wondered quietly what was in store for them after summer would finally end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter works more as an introduction to how the characters met rather than specific moments or development between Jason and Billy specifically. This will change with the following chapters. See you next time.


	2. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after the end and a day after the first episode (Day of Dumpster) and the following days after the second episode (High Five).

**_Saturday, August 28th, 1993_ **

The park was practically empty. The sun hadn’t set yet. Five teenagers sat at an empty picnic table, contemplating how their lives had just changed, how the entire world had just changed. They sat together in silence, their eyes and minds lost in thoughts.

“This isn’t a dream, right?” Kimberly asked after feeling uneasy with the silence. “I mean, we can’t have all dreamed about the same thing.”

“It’s not a dream,” Trini told her. Her tone mixed with certainty and anxiety. “I think we can all agree on that, right?”

The three boys nodded.

Jason, Zack, and Kimberly sat on the table while Billy and Trini actually sat on the bench. Zack had his Power Morpher on his hands. He looked at the horizon before glancing at the device.

“What happens if we lose these things?” Zack wondered. “Zordon would probably be really mad, but do you think he could make others?”

“I believe they are not so simply made,” Billy said while analyzing his own Morpher. “They feel…”

“Unique,” Jason finished for him. “They are not toys or replaceable gear. We have to take care of them.”

“How are we supposed to hide them?” Kimberly asked and everyone turned to look at her. “I mean, remember what he said? We can’t tell anybody but we can’t exactly walk around wearing them as accessories.”

“People could make the connection,” Trini said thoughtfully. “We’ll figure it out. We’ll talk to Zordon and ask how to proceed.”

They all agreed and went back to not saying anything. None of them said but their nerves were high and they could still feel the electricity of the Power on their skin and inside them. They had changed.

“Why did he choose us?” Zack wondered out loud.

“What do you mean?” Jason asked.

“Five teenagers?” Zack laughed but with no humor. “Why would an interdimensional being give all these powers and giant robots to us instead of to adults or soldiers?”

The other four thought about it.

“He,” Trini began but cleared her throat as she tried to figure her words. “He didn’t really give us a reason, did he?”

“He said we were chosen,” Jason reminded them. “Maybe it was destiny.”

“Destiny?” Kimberly asked frowning. “Like, we were meant to be Power Rangers?”

Jason shrugged and offered her a small smile. “It wouldn’t be the weirder thing to happen to us, would it?”

This actually made most of them laugh a bit.

“I didn’t think like that,” Zack admitted. “We did know each other already, the five of us.”

“We make a good team.” Trini smiled at her friends.

“We are not all fighters.” Billy said seriously.

“Hey,” Kimberly said making the boy look up at her. “I got my ass handed to me too, Billy. Those things were tough!”

“We all got slammed, man,” Zack patted Billy’s shoulder. “Besides, every team of superheroes needs a genius.”

“And when we morphed, you fought well,” Trini said. “Don’t belittle yourself, Billy.”

The boy just nodded. They did have good points.

“It was… weird, wasn’t it?” Kimberly asked them. “When we, hum, morphed. I never felt something like that.”

“It felt like I could do anything!” Zack exclaimed.

“We did,” Jason said. “We piloted giant robots and fought a giant golden-armored monkey with wings.”

“What a Wizard of Oz reject,” Kimberly snorted. “He ran away!”

“I think he knew what the Megazord’s sword was,” Trini said. “We would probably, hum…”

“Kill him?” Billy offered. They all felt uncomfortable with the notion.

“Could,” Zack stammered. “Could we do it?”

None of them answered.

“There is a lot to think about,” Jason sighed. “I think our brains will melt with everything.”

“Jason is right,” Trini said. “Everything just happened and we are still recovering from it. Let’s give it some time.”

“And then?” Kimberly wondered.

“We can ask Zordon,” Jason offered. “I suppose.”

“He seems to be a man of few words,” Zack said then rubbed his chin. “Or an alien, now that I think about it.”

“Didn’t he say he was an ‘interdimensional being’?” Kimberly asked.

“That doesn’t equal alien?” Zack wondered.

“I suppose both definitions fit him,” Billy said. “He is not of this world, alas, an alien.”

“Do you guys think he’s from another planet?” Trini asked curiously.

“I think anything is possible now.” Jason said honestly. After today, he believed in anything.

“I have to agree with Jason,” Trini said. “I mean, space sorceress, Putties, Zords, morphing…”

“It’s like we’re in a Saturday morning cartoon.” Zack said profoundly and then snickered.

“Well,” Kimberly smiled. “It is Saturday.”

They joined Zack with the snickering.

“Do you think he will give us answers?” Billy asked seriously. “Zordon, I meant.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Trini asked him.

“It’s just that…” He looked at the others as they waited for him to finish his sentence. He sighed. “I might be overthinking it.”

“Duh,” Zack smiled. “Isn’t that your normal setting, Bills?”

“Zack,” Jason reprimanded him with a look and turned to the other boy. “What’s on your mind, Billy?”

“I’m just thinking about the question Zack raised, about him choosing us to give us these powers,” Billy looked at his Morpher where the Power Coin shone. “We refused him yet he allowed us to leave with the Morphers on us.”

Trini hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe he knew that we would reconsider?”

“Or maybe he knew we would be attacked?” Zack asked more seriously.

“Guys, calm down,” Jason said. “You are making him seem like some sort of manipulator.”

“Aren’t teenagers easier to manipulate than adults or soldiers?” Kimberly asked eyeing all of them.

“Let’s not go there,” Trini suggested. “We’ve said destiny might be part of it.”

“And you believe that?” Zack asked her.

“If I believe in destiny?” She asked and he nodded. “Why not, Zack? I didn’t believe monsters would come from the moon and attack Angel Grove and that I would receive powers to fight to save the world.”

That seemed to shut him up.

“Perhaps,” Billy said with a leveled voice. “We should look at this prerogative in a more scientific perimeter. Since we are adolescents, perhaps our hormones amalgamate better with this Power we have acquired?”

The three on the table looked at him and immediately turned to Trini.

“He thinks that maybe because we teenagers, our bodies can react better to the Power.” Trini explained eyeing Billy who nodded.

“It would make sense,” Jason said looking at Kim and Zack. “I prefer that than to think the guy who gave us powers is trying to manipulate us.”

Zack and Kim didn’t seem completely convinced but they held their tongues.

“Although,” Billy said with an already apologetically tone towards Jason. “We cannot assume he is an omnipotent being simply because he bestowed powers to us.”

“You don’t think he knows everything?” Trini asked. “Why?”

“He said we would draw powers from Dinosaurs,” He raised his Morpher and pointed to the Power Coin in the middle. “A Triceratops is a Dinosaur from the late Cretaceous age together with the Tyrannosaurus Rex.”

He pointed to Jason’s Power Coin and then to Zack’s and Trini’s. “Saber-toothed tigers and Mastodons are not Dinosaurs. They are mammals who lived long after the Dinosaurs.”

The others looked completely confused at what Billy was saying, even Trini. Billy pointed to Kim’s coin. “And a Pterodactyl is a type of Pterosaur.”

“That’s… not a Dinosaur?” Kimberly asked doubtfully. It ended with ‘saur’.

Billy shook his head.

“Billy,” Jason looked at him. “Zordon is most likely not from his planet, remember? Just because he can’t differentiate Dinosaurs from other prehistoric species doesn’t mean he doesn’t know things.”

Billy sighed. “I know that.”

“I get what Billy is trying to say,” Trini said. “But I really think we should stop doubting Zordon too much or thinking he’s up to something behind our backs. I think it’s sort of … disrespectful.”

“He’s kinda like our mentor now,” Jason agreed. “We should trust him. At least a little bit.”

The others simply nodded.

“You are our leader now,” Zack teased. “Gotta follow your orders.”

“It’s not like that!” Jason pushed Zack playfully.

“You are the one with the most experience in martial arts, Jason,” Billy said with a small smile. “It makes complete logical sense for you to be our leader.”

“But… but…” Jason seemed uncomfortable and pointed his finger to Trini quickly. “Trini’s smart and fights too! Why isn’t she the leader?”

“I don’t teach a class like you do, Jason,” Trini explained with a smirk. “You know your way when it comes to being in a higher position of power.”

“As a teacher!” He argued. “Not as the leader of a group of superheroes!”

“Geez, Jase, calm down,” Kimberly tapped his arm. “It’s not like it’s something new. We all always came to you for advice.”

“You were born to lead us to victory!” Zack said with an over-the-top voice and tried to make Jason flex one of his arms only for the other boy to swat his hands away.

“As I said,” Billy smiled at the two boys’ antics. “It is the logical conclusion.”

“Conclusion?” He asked baffled. “When did we reach a conclusion?”

“We voted!” Zack smiled and laughed.

“When?!” Jason asked exasperatedly.

“Just now,” Kimberly giggled and rolled her eyes at Jason’s behavior. “Come on, fearless leader, keep up.”

“What?” Jason turned to Trini and Billy for support. The girl hid her amused smile behind her hand as she gave Jason an apologetic look while Billy looked down trying to hide his smile as well.

“Even you two?” Jason couldn’t believe it.

“Hey,” Trini put her hands on his knee. “We trust you. Truly. We all do.”

The four agreed with her in a heartbeat.

Jason deflated, defeated by… his own team. He glanced at Billy who had looked up and gave the now leader a full smile.

“I believe in you, Jason.” Billy said.

And just like that, Jason knew. He knew he could be the leader of the Power Rangers and that they would win their fight against Rita Repulsa. He smiled brightly.

“Thanks,” He said looking at Billy and turned to the others. “Thanks, everyone, really. I won’t let you down.”

“We know you won’t, big guy.” Zack said with a smile.

The sun went away and night came.

“We should go,” Kimberly said already standing up. “The whole city must be in a fuss.”

“Think we made it to the news?” Zack wondered as he got up as well.

“We piloted a giant robot against a giant monster, Zack,” Trini laughed as she got up. “National news is the minimum. The whole world must know by now.”

“Alien life forms exist,” Billy said aloud but more to himself. He remained seated. “This changes…”

“Everything.” Jason said.

“You guys are not coming?” Zack asked the two boys who hadn’t moved.

“My father arrives late at home.” Billy explained.

“I’m gonna keep Billy company,” Jason said as he left the table and sat on the bench. “I still need to clear my mind, to be honest.”

“We all need that.” Trini agreed.

“Well,” Kimberly linked her arms with Zack’s. “I’m going to do that while I enjoy a nice bubble bath. Zack, will you be a gentleman and walk us girls home?”

Trini laughed but made the same thing Kimberly did. Zack now had the two girls linked to his arms. He smiled bashfully.

“Like you need me now,” He said with humor. “Or even before, for that matter.”

“You guys going to be okay?” Kimberly asked the two boys on the bench.

Jason nodded. “Don’t worry.”

“See you all at the Youth Bar tomorrow morning?” Trini asked.

They all agreed and Zack and the girls walked away. Billy and Jason watched them go. Jason glanced at Billy who kept looking at his Morpher.

“Quite something, isn’t it?” Jason asked.

Billy looked at him briefly and nodded. “It’s… magnificent to say the least. I cannot fathom how it even works, I mean…”

“Hey,” Jason patted his shoulder. “Just don’t give yourself a headache, okay? We need you.”

“Do you really?” Billy asked quietly but loud enough for Jason to hear which in turn made Billy wince at his mistake.

“Billy,” Jason’s tone was serious. “Of course we need you. You are in my karate class now, remember? In no time, you will be a great fighter.”

Billy nodded. He hoped Jason was right.

“Promise me something, though?” Jason said more gently.

Billy turned and looked at Jason’s obvious worried face. “What is it, Jason?”

The scene of the Putties smashing against Billy wouldn’t leave Jason’s mind. “Promise me you won’t stop training?”

Billy seemed to consider that. “I told you all, I am no fighter and-”

“In no way means you can’t become one!” Jason cut him. “Billy, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Billy could tell Jason was truly worried. “I…”

“Zack and Trini know how to handle themselves,” Jason lowered his head as he explained. “Kim has her gymnastics but I can’t be sure those can help her during fights. I’ll talk to her as well. But you have to promise me, Billy, that you will be careful.”

Billy was silent.

“Please?” Jason pleaded quietly.

Billy felt something in his chest. “I promise.”

Jason smiled that smile and hugged Billy quickly, surprising the other boy. Jason let go before Billy could properly react. “Thank you.”

“You are the leader,” Billy smiled. “I have to follow your orders.”

Jason gave him a look but laughed, causing Billy to laugh too.

“I suppose we all have gifts and talents necessary to fight as Power Rangers,” Billy said after the laughter died down. “Otherwise, Zordon would not have chosen such a diverse group like us.”

“I know why he picked you.” Jason smiled smugly.

“Why is that?” Billy asked curiously.

Jason smiled and tapped Billy’s forehead gently with his finger. “Your intelligence. There is no match for it.”

Billy felt his cheeks…warm? Strange. He adjusted himself. “Thank you, Jason.”

Jason just kept smiling. Yet… the worry about Billy inside him didn’t go away.

Billy checked his watch. “It is getting quite late. It is best for us to return to our homes.”

“Guess you’re right,” Jason said as both got up. “Think any of us will get any sleep tonight?”

“We can only hope,” Billy sighed. “My body doesn’t feel tired at all honesty.”

“Mine either,” Jason said. “Maybe it’s a side-effect of morphing?”

“Perhaps,” Billy said thoughtfully. He remained standing, seemingly thinking before turning to Jason with a small nod and smile. “Good night, Jason.”

“You,” Jason stopped him. “You don’t need company?”

Billy laughed a little. “Thank you for the offer but now I think I can handle myself.”

 _Hopefully._ Jason thought.

“Good night then.” Billy bid his farewell.

“Good night, Billy.” Jason watched him go. He still felt it. The worry. He tried his best to ignore it. He needed to trust Billy would be more careful and with time, he would handle himself without any help. Jason needed to remind himself that he needed to expect this from his whole team, not just Billy.

Sighing, the now Red Ranger turned and started to walk towards his home, the events of the day still playing over and over again inside his head. He imagined all the others were going through the same thing.

\--

It was way past midnight. Billy sat on a chair next to a table full of gadgets and gizmos inside his garage-slash-laboratory. Just as he had theorized, his body did not complain of tiredness and he felt no need for sleep. He was not feeling as energized as he did right after the fight but he could still feel the Power running through his veins. He considered maybe doing some sort of blood test to see if anything changed. He marked it mentally to consider it.

In front of him was his Power Morpher. He managed to control his desire to open it up and study every single millimeter of it. He could not help but be fascinated with the object. An alien device that allowed him to tap into an unknown source of Power and give him uncanny abilities. It was almost too surreal. Almost. Billy was intelligent enough to know it wasn’t a dream like Kimberly had theorized. He knew it was all real.

He reached and grabbed the Morpher, running his eyes through every single and minimal detail it had. The sharp and geometrically perfect edges had no flaws on them. The silver somehow seemed to be a shade Billy had never seen before. There was a red button in one of its side, which Billy remembered pressing, followed by the Morpher opening and the Power rushing into his body, creating the suit around him and connecting to that vastness of blue… Billy blinked and continued inspecting it. Around the gold Power Coin depicting a Triceratops, there were red markings with the name ‘Power Rangers’ written in white on them. The boy looked at the Morpher, contemplating who could have made such a piece of art. Zordon? Alpha 05?

Out of sheer curiosity, Billy used his fingernails to circle the Power Coin. He was surprised when it popped out of the Morpher. For a split second, Billy thought he had broken the Morpher. Everything seemed fine nonetheless. He set the Morpher back on the table and admired the Coin with his two hands. The Triceratops in it reminded him of pictures he had seen of the creature in books. He had always wondered if they had really looked like that. Maybe they did. Were these Coins made when the Dinosaurs were still alive? Were they made on Earth? He wanted the answer to so many questions.

He moved it around to inspect the back. It was bare, with no details. When he turned it around again, the light above him cast a glimmer on the Coin. Billy was surprised that the Coin had glowed… blue? How was that possible? He did again and the same result. Somehow, a golden coin reflected a blue shine. He imagined the other Coins did the same. He wondered if the Colors meant something in particular. Why was he chosen to be the Blue Ranger? More questions.

He kept looking at the Coin, at the Triceratops, at the blue reflecting from it. Something inside him tingled. He couldn’t explain what it was or where exactly he was feeling it, just that… it was there. The same feeling he had when the earthquake started… He took the Coin in one hand and closed his fingers around it. He didn’t know what he was doing but it seemed right.

As he held the Coin, his mind started racing. He thought about the others. They were more than friends now. They were a team and that meant something entirely different. They were all connected. Yet, at the same time, Billy felt they needed more. Something that would keep them close to each other, something that would link them to one another in a more physical manner. Communication was the key. He managed to take that from the thousands of thoughts flying inside his mind. Yes, communication. That was essential, especially now. How would they know when there was an attack or how would they contact one another when there was a need for it? That meant something for all of them… a device for them to talk amongst themselves and also with Zordon and Alpha, but it had to be something discreet, unlike the Morphers, something people would really pay attention to…

He looked at the watch on his wrist. There was that feeling inside again.

\--

**_Sunday, August 29 th, 1993_ **

The afternoon crowd of the Youth Center had already dispersed by the time Jason walked up to Billy. The Blue Ranger sat at one of the tables of the Juice Bar by himself writing on a notebook. The other three Rangers had left. While Kimberly said she had ‘family matters’ to treat to, Zack was probably running away from Trini for trying to scare her like he did it. Jason wondered what had made his friend think of a prank like that in the first place.

He pulled a chair and sat, Billy still didn’t look up from his book. Jason looked at the other boy for some time, wondering what he was writing or thinking before he cleared his throat loud enough to catch Billy’s attention. The bespectacled boy blinked and looked up from his writing, regarding Jason for a second before setting down the notebook.

“Jason,” Billy said. “I didn’t realize you were still on the premises. I believed you had already left like the others.”

Jason shook his head. “Nah. You know me, I like it here. More time to train.”

Billy simply nodded and glimpsed at his notebook, which Jason noticed.

“Busy?” Jason asked.

“I apologize,” Billy sighed. “My brain seems to be… in overdrive, as one could put it. A lot of things happened.”

“Right,” Jason absently touched his Communicator. “Another day in our lives.”

Billy simply nodded. “I wondered how long it would be before Rita attacked again. I suppose she is not wasting any time.”

“Sure looks like it.” Jason glanced around making sure no one was listening to their quiet talk. “We didn’t even have time to talk to Zordon.”

“No, we didn’t.” Billy sighed with a disappointed tone.

“Is everything alright?” Jason asked noticing the way the other boy spoke.

Billy made a face. “I wanted to discuss with him and Alpha 05 about our Communicators.”

“Is there really a lot to talk about it?” Jason wondered. “You made these and they are amazing. You are a genius. Well, not that you didn’t know that before.”

Billy smiled briefly before looking at his wrist. “It was an accident.”

“What was?” Jason asked.

“The teleportation,” Billy explained. “I did not mean for them to have that feature.”

“Zordon said you ended up tapping in the, hum,” Jason scrunched his face, trying to remember what Zordon had said. “Teleportation unit?”

Billy simply nodded. “Still, I would like to discuss with them about it.”

Jason didn’t know what to say. To him, it was simply luck but knowing Billy… he was overthinking it.

“You want to talk about something else,” Billy said suddenly, his eyes meeting Jason’s. “Don’t you?”

Jason blinked. That took him aback a little. “Yeah, I do, actually.”

Billy sighed. He knew it was coming. He was slightly glad Jason had waited to discuss the matter without the others around. “It is about my performance as a Ranger in today’s battle.”

Jason sighed as well and ducked his head for a second before looking up again. “Look, Billy. I’m not here to give you a lecture, okay?”

Billy looked at him questioningly. “Are you not? Shouldn’t you be?”

“Why should I?” Jason asked.

“I-I…” Billy’s voice trembled. “I got scared.”

“I don’t blame you for that,” Jason said. “Heck, I would be a hypocrite if I did that. I was scared too. We all were.”

Billy shook his head. “You, Zack, and Kimberly fought the Putties. Trini faced her fears to save me because I was…”

“Hey,” Jason reached out to Billy with his hands but set them on top of the notebook. “Billy, it’s not your fault.”

“I dropped my Power Morpher!” Billy said almost too loudly for their comfort. He closed his eyes and sighed. “I couldn’t face one Putty by myself.”

Jason looked at Billy’s clear disappointment with himself. “Look, Billy, we are all still trying to figure all this out, not just you. I mean, think about all that happened in the span of what felt like 20 minutes. Putties, a skeleton with a hat and cape, another dimension, a giant punching a hole into said dimension to grab me. It was like, I don’t know, a bad dream.”

Billy laughed a bit. He was right about that. “Still, you defeated the giant all by yourself with your Zord.”

Jason nodded meekly. “Yeah, but I was lucky. My… Ranger instincts kicked in.”

“Ranger instincts?” Billy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jason shrugged. “Zordon hasn’t given us a guidebook, so.”

Billy actually laughed for real this time. “I suppose we are all figuring it out.”

“We are!” Jason reassured him. “Billy, you are definitely not alone on this.”

“I suppose…” Billy still didn’t sound convinced.

“I want to train,” Jason declared. “With you.”

“What?” Billy asked confused. “Aren’t we… already doing that?”

Jason shook his head. “I’m not talking about the karate lessons. I want you to train with me privately.”

Billy blinked a few times, absorbing what Jason just said.

“Look,” Jason began as he felt Billy’s discomfort. “We talked about this yesterday, remember?”

“About me not being fit for a Ranger?” Billy asked quite bitterly.

“No!” Jason shook his head and hands. “Billy, I’m not saying that.”

“Then what are you saying, Jason?” Billy crossed his arms as a sign of self-defense. “You want to train me aside from your karate lessons because I’m not a good fighter.”

“Yes,” Jason agreed, which he immediately regretted as he saw the hurt expression on Billy’s face. “Gosh, I’m saying all the wrong things!”

“No,” Billy didn’t agree. “I think you are making yourself quite clear.”

“I’m not saying you don’t deserve to be a Ranger,” Jason was almost standing from his chair. “Billy, I’m worried about you. I want you to be safe.”

“What about Kimberly?” Billy asked. “Didn’t you say she worried you too yet you told Trini and I to distract the Putties.”

“Trini can fight.” Jason explained.

“And I cannot.” Billy concluded.

“That’s not…” Jason put both his hands on his head. How had this conversation got out of track like this?

Billy began to gather his things from the table and put them into his backpack. “I might not be like you, Jason, but I will remind you that I helped Trini defeat the skeleton Monster.”

“I know that!” Jason’s breath was rising. “Billy, listen, you getting me all wrong here.”

“I believe I am ‘getting you’ all correctly, Jason,” Billy said as he got up. “You don’t believe I can handle myself as a Ranger.”

“Not outside of the suit!” Jason couldn’t hold his tongue. “Billy. One thing is for you to be fighting while you are not morphed, the other is what happened in the desert!”

Billy looked down, not wanting to admit his leader had a point. Still… it hurt. Listening to this, especially from Jason.

“Billy,” Jason got up. “The Power gives us all those abilities, but we need to think about how we handle ourselves without it. Fighting Putties is not easy. You saw how Zack, Kim and I got trampled by them. I’m worried what can happen to you. You almost…”

Billy sighed. He knew what Jason was going to say. He had almost died. He was still trying not to think about that.

“There is no need to remind me of my failure, Jason.” Billy said coldly.

“I’m not… doing that!” Jason closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. “Billy. I want you to be safe. I want you to be a good Ranger.”

“You,” Billy found it hard to form the words. “You don’t think I am one. A good Ranger.”

“I… I didn’t say,” Jason shook his head. “Billy, I didn’t say that!”

“Yet you keep saying I need more training than the others!” Billy’s voice raised again, making Jason look around. “I am well aware that I am not a fighter, Jason.”

“Billy, please.” Jason was holding himself back from getting close to the other boy.

“I will remind you however that I was chosen as well,” Billy said. “Just like you.”

“I know that!” Jason sounded desperate.

“Then don’t belittle me because my ability lies somewhere different than yours!” Billy shouted.

Before Jason could say anything else, Billy walked past him and left the Youth Center without looking behind. Jason’s body deflated as he saw his friend leaving. He couldn’t believe their talk had ended like that. He didn’t mean for Billy to think what he was thinking. He knew Billy was a Ranger for a reason. He simply wanted Billy not to die!

He slammed his fist on the table out of frustration, cursing under his breath. What a leader he was shaping up to be.

\--

Billy had finished drying the plate he used to have dinner when he thought about calling Trini. It was already night, but the discussion with Jason still felt warm in his head. Had he overreacted?

He knew the answer to that question.

He picked up the phone from his kitchen’s wall and dialed the number. He waited for a few moments before Mr. Kwan picked it up. They greeted each other before Trini came in.

“Billy?” Trini sounded surprised with Billy calling her. “Is everything okay?”

“Good evening, Trini,” Billy greeted her. “I hope it is not too late to be making calls.”

“No,” Trini reassured him. “It’s just… if this is about… you know…”

He heard the sound that was clearly the girl tapping the metal of her Communicator.

“It is not about our… extra-curricular activities,” Billy said trying to figure out the best way to talk about it. “Not really…”

Trini made a sound. “But it’s related. Not serious enough for you to talk to me some other way though.”

She was too insightful sometimes.

“Are you busy?” Billy asked with a different tone. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t bothering his friend.

“What happened?” Trini asked without answering his question.

“Jason and I talked,” Billy said before sighing. “In reality, we had a… discussion.”

Trini remained silent for a moment. “It was about this morning, correct?”

“Yes.” Billy confirmed.

“Why did you two discuss?” Trini asked. “This isn’t like you two.”

“He,” Billy didn’t know what to say now that he was talking to Trini. “He said I needed training.”

Trini made a confirming sound. “And?”

Billy closed his eyes. The more he talked and thought about it, he knew he had let his emotions get the better of him. “I thought he was implying I was weak.”

“Because he said you needed to train more.” It wasn’t a question.

“Affirmative.” Billy said simply.

“Billy,” Trini began. “I know you can be proud sometimes, even if it really isn’t you, but I know you.”

Billy remained silent.

“What did Jason say exactly?” Trini asked calmly.

“He said,” Billy inhaled, trying to get himself together. “He said he wanted to train me privately because I couldn’t rely only on the Power and the suit.”

Trini hummed. “And it came across he was condescending.”

Billy didn’t like how that sounded. “It might be how I reacted…”

“Billy,” Her tone wasn’t a reprimanding one. “Jason is looking out for you.”

“But why me?” Billy asked somewhat exasperated. “I don’t see him doing the same thing to you or Zack or Kimberly.”

“It’s because he knows you the longest,” Trini explained. “I’m sure with time he’ll do the same big brother-slash-leader thing with all of us.”

Billy sighed. Perhaps she was right.

“Look,” She continued. “All of this that is happening to us is… I don’t really think there is a word to describe it.”

Billy smirked, agreeing silently.

“Jason just wants to make sure you work on your weaknesses.” Trini said sincerely.

“You think I’m weak?” Billy asked.

“Not in the sense you are thinking,” She said. “You are not perfect, Billy. Neither am I or any of the others. Each one of us has things to improve on our given situation. Don’t you agree?”

She made complete and utter sense.

“You are right.” He said.

“Talk to him,” Trini told him gently. “Tell him what you were feeling. I know you are not good when it comes to that but an attempt won’t hurt.”

“He is most likely mad at me for the way I treated him.” Billy said a little ashamed.

“I doubt it,” Trini told him. “Jason isn’t like that.”

He really wasn’t.

“I should apologize…” Billy wondered out loud.

“You should,” Trini said. “And he will forgive you.”

“Trini-”

“As for what he said,” She interrupted him. “Think about it from his point of view, Billy. I am doing that.”

“You are?” Billy asked.

“I’m supposed to be fearless like a tiger, remember?” She laughed quietly. “But I have things I need to manage. I’m sure he will come to talk to me about it. Even if he doesn’t, it’s something he and I must talk about it.”

Billy didn’t know what to say.

“You okay?” Trini asked.

“I believe I will be,” Billy answered honestly. “Thank you, Trini.”

“Anytime,” He could almost ‘hear’ her smile. “Remember Billy: we are a team now. We still are friends, but we are much more now. We need to act like it.”

She was right.

\--

“I was a douchebag, wasn’t I?” Jason asked.

He was sitting on his couch in his home’s living room, talking on the phone. His parents weren’t home and while the TV in front of him was on, the sound was muted. The only light in the room came from the television set. If anyone could see the boy, they would ask what had made him look so sad.

“Jason, man,” Zack’s voice came from the phone. “I think you are overreacting to Billy’s overreaction.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “That’s helpful, Zack.”

“Hey,” Zack protested lightly. “I’m just giving you my honest opinion.”

“You really think he was overreacting?” Jason asked. He thought about Billy’s reaction and how it had been a bit… over the top but he couldn’t help to feel like it was his fault.

“Billy is a complex dude, Jase,” Zack said. “His brain works differently than ours, remember? He’s a genius and we are but mere mortals.”

Jason laughed a bit. “He’s still human, Zack.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, especially now,” Zack said. “Maybe none of us can be considered humans anymore.”

Jason brushed his thumb over his Power Coin in his Power Morpher that he held in his hand. “We are Power Rangers, not gods, Zack.”

“Wow, deep stuff, Big Red,” Zack mocked in good nature. “Are you reading Trini’s books or something?”

“You are supposed to be helping me, remember?” Jason said trying to make both stay on topic.

“I know that,” Zack stated. “And I told that you are thinking too much. That’s not you.”

“What about Billy?” Jason asked again. “I still think I-”

“He got offended? Maybe, yeah,” Zack said honestly. “But it wasn’t your intention, man. Plus, you are our leader now. We are not talking about a bad performance at some game.”

“He didn’t underperform.” Jason rebutted.

“What I am saying is,” Zack ignored him. “That he probably was already beating himself up for what happened.”

“And I only made things worse.” Jason sighed.

“Okay,” Zack sighed loudly. “Jason? Cut it out!”

“What?” Jason asked.

“The martyr crap!” Zack explained. “You made a mistake. Maybe even. Billy got you completely wrong. Maybe it was your fault, maybe it was his, maybe it wasn’t of either of you. You just need to get over it and stop beating yourself up about it.”

“You make it sound so simple.” Jason commented.

“And you are making it too complicated.” Zack said. “Let things cool over and talk to him. Heck, we could all talk together.”

“No!” Jason said quickly. “He would feel like I put you all against him.”

Zack sighed. “Then maybe he needs to put into his head that we are all his friends, especially you and we are worried about his safety. That’s all. None of us is thinking about replacing him.”

Jason couldn’t help to agree with Zack’s train of thought. “He… He must be thinking that, right?”

“Probably,” Zack said. “I’m not that good at reading people, Jason. Maybe you should’ve called Kim or Trini.”

“You are better at it than you give yourself credit,” Jason laughed. “I just… worry.”

“I know you do,” Zack said. He really did. “You are like our dad now.”

Jason made a disgusted noise while Zack laughed. “First I’m the leader and now I’m your guys’ dad?”

“Sorry,” Zack said. “Bad analogy, I suppose.”

“The worst,” Jason told him. Then he sighed. “So, you think I shouldn’t talk to him.”

“I never said that,” Zack said. “But you should give him some space for now.”

“Right,” Jason nodded with the phone on his ear. “You are right.”

“When am I not?” Zack kidded making Jason laugh. “He’ll come around, Jason. Don’t worry too much.”

“I guess,” Jason didn’t sound so sure. “What do you think Kimberly would say?”

“Probably the same in her words,” Zack admitted. “Although, she probably would try to make you talk about her performance too.”

Jason sighed. “I’m not a coach, you know?”

“We all want to make you proud!” Zack laughed quickly. “But seriously, Jason, we do. Kim would want to make sure you know she’s not some damsel in distress.”

“Like I ever would think that of her!” Jason scoffed. He knew Kimberly and Trini were far from that. “But I’m not in the position to give you guys… hum, points or whatever.”

“You kinda are, my man,” Zack said apologetically. “We will wait when you are ready. Just don’t take too long, okay?”

Jason laughed. While he didn’t want to admit to most things Zack had said, the other boy had made him feel better. For that, he was grateful.

\--

He was about to climb onto his bed to go to sleep when he heard a chime coming from his nightstand. Jason frowned for a split second before realizing what it was. He reached out for his Communicator. He pressed one of the buttons.

“Zordon?” Jason asked.

“No,” It definitely wasn’t Zordon. Jason didn’t know if he was glad or not it wasn’t their mentor as he heard Billy’s voice. “Sorry for using this to talk to you, Jason.”

“It’s, hum, it’s okay,” Jason sat on his bed. “It’s quite late.”

“I know,” Billy sounded distressed. “This is why I used the Communicator. Although, Zordon would probably reprimand me for doing so.”

“The Communicators are our things,” Jason reasoned. “We are not using our powers for personal gain.”

“I suppose you are correct.” Billy admitted.

Then came the horrible silence. Both boys didn’t know what to say. At that moment, Jason preferred that it had been Zordon who had called.

“I’m sorry, Jason.” Billy finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“It’s okay, Billy, like I said, the Communicators are ours,” Jason said. “Zordon can’t be mad about that.”

“No,” Billy’s voice was serious. “I wasn’t apologizing for that.”

“Oh,” Jason said simply. “Oh. Hum.”

“I was out of line,” Billy began. “I should not have talked to you the way I did. It was disrespectful of my part. I was in no-”

“Billy,” Jason cut him. “I… Look, I get it.”

There was only silence coming from the Communicator.

“I said everything wrong,” Jason decided not to let them fall into silence. “I could’ve made myself, hum, more clear. You probably… I definitely made you think I was…”

“Jason,” Billy said. “I believe we can both agree we did not handle the situation the best way. Let us at least find a middle ground.”

Jason imagined he meant both should just let it go. “I…well, agree?”

Billy laughed softly. Jason couldn’t help to smile at the sound.

“I’m sorry Jason,” Billy said. “Will you accept my apology?”

“Only if you accept mine.” Jason said.

“I do.” Billy said after some time.

“Then I do too.” Jason said.

They remained in silence for a while.

“I wanted to know if your proposal still stands.” Billy inquired.

“Huh?” Jason asked.

“Will you,” Billy cleared his throat. “Will you train me?”

Oh. Jason was really not expecting that. “Of course, Billy!”

“Okay,” Billy sound a little intimidated by Jason’s eagerness. “When should we schedule our first training session then?”

“Tomorrow,” Jason said quicker than he intended. He let out a sigh, trying to keep himself calm. “I mean, we should start tomorrow. We never know when Rita is going to attack again, right?”

“That is true,” Billy agreed. “Tomorrow is a school day, so perhaps during the afternoon would be acceptable?”

“Hum,” Jason thought. “How about at night? We could use the training area of the Youth Center. Nobody uses it after rush hour. Ernie won’t mind us staying there until he closes it. What do you think?”

Billy considered it for a moment. “You are right. Youth Center at seven p.m., then?”

“Sounds perfect.” Jason confirmed.

“It is settled then,” Billy sighed. “It is quite late. We should both go to sleep.”

“Yeah,” He glanced at the clock next to his lamp. “We should go.”

“Have a pleasant sleep, Jason,” Billy said. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Billy,” Jason said. “See you tomorrow.”

Jason set the Communicator back on his nightstand and lied back on his bed. He was glad Billy had accepted his offer. He glanced at his window, seeing the faint light of the moon coming through the drapes. Now Rita wouldn’t be able to hurt Billy. Or any of his friends and teammates. He would make sure of that.

\--

**_Monday, August 30 th, 1993_ **

Jason went through a series of katas but his eyes from time wandered to the clock on the wall. He was the only one at the training area of the Youth Center. The only other people were at the Juice Bar. While confirming more than once with Billy at school, the Red Ranger still felt anxious about their training sessions. He wasn’t worried about Billy not showing up or being late. He just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t repeat what happened the last time they talked.

Another glance at the clock told him there were only a few minutes left until it was time. Jason had thought a lot about actually teach Billy. Even with the benefit of being a Power Ranger now, he still needed to guide the other boy through the right path. He couldn’t expect Billy to learn everything he knew at once. He would start with the basics, of course, but maybe a bit more and different moves, especially related to defense and counter-attack. Putties weren’t exactly martial artists, but they were physically tougher than them, so Billy would need to know how to handle them because of that. Throwing a punch was simple but he wondered if Billy knew how to do that properly. They hadn’t come up with a fight with a Monster without being morphed, but he thought about the possibility, so a strategy for that-

“Jason?” Billy’s voice ripped the Red Ranger from his reverie. He looked at the Blue Ranger wearing the same training outfit he wore on his first day of his karate lesson. He couldn’t help to feel… endeared?

“Is there anything wrong?” Billy asked again looking at Jason a bit worried.

“What?” Jason shook his strange thoughts away. “No! No! Everything is fine!”

Billy simply nodded.

“I’m glad you came.” Jason offered a smile.

“We had an agreement,” Billy’s voice had a hint of disappointed as if he thought Jason believed we wouldn’t hold his end of his deal but he changed it to a warmer one. “Besides, you need to teach me how to not get throw around by gray aliens made out of clay.”

Jason laughed and felt relaxed, as the atmosphere between the two was better. There were no resentments from yesterday, from neither of them. Both were glad and silently decided not to talk about it again.

Two hours passed. Jason went through the basics with Billy, reminding him things he knew the boy probably already knew but he wanted to make sure they were rooted in him now. He attempted at teaching some more advanced moves but the Blue Ranger still wasn’t in the physical position to perform them yet that didn’t stop to at least try, even if he always fell on the mattress. Jason admired Billy’s persistence. Something inside him told him the Blue Ranger was doing so because of it: Because now he was the Blue Ranger.

“I must admit,” Billy said as he got up. “You make everything seem so easy to accomplish. I just wish my body was able to move like yours.”

Jason gave him a small smile. “Hey, one step at a time. And I will teach your body.”

Billy gave him wide look.

“Hum, to move!” Jason added quickly. What was wrong with him today? “With time, I will teach you how you can make your body move like that.”

Billy nodded and looked at the clock. Closing hours were almost coming. “Not much time left today.”

Jason glanced back and sighed. “You are right. But hey, still wanna try and land a punch on me?”

Billy smiled and shook his head at Jason’s teasing tone. “I know better than to attempt that. Again.”

“It wasn’t so bad.” Jason tried to argue.

“You threw me over your shoulder.” Billy informed him simply.

“And you told me I didn’t hurt you,” Jason said but his face turned seriously all out of sudden. “Right? I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“No, Jason,” Billy reaffirmed him. Again. “You did not injure me. I must say it certainly has something to do with the Power. Not that I am truly complaining.”

Both boys laughed quietly.

“Look,” Jason approached Billy a little. “I was thinking that maybe we should find another place to train. One that doesn’t have a closing hour.”

Billy frowned. “Do you have any suggestions? I wouldn’t believe that park would be a good idea since Rita could see us. Well, perhaps if we talk to Zordon, he would allow us to use the outside of the Command Center for it but…”

“You don’t want to talk to him about this,” Jason finished for him. “At least not now.”

Billy nodded without giving an answer.

“I was actually thinking about my backyard,” Jason said simply, which actually took Billy by surprise. “My dad and stepmother are almost always out and, well, so is your dad. We could tell them we are training and, hum, well, if you want to, of course, you could sleep in my house. That is, of course, if you agree.”

Billy seemed confused with the way Jason’s was speaking. He could agree that training at Jason’s would be better than training here or even at his house, which really didn’t have that much space for it. He wasn’t really sure about the sleeping over part, especially because of the strange feeling in his stomach, but he could always go home after their training lessons were over. He would convince his dad. Besides, criminal activity in Angel Grove had significantly dropped in the last days and if a Monster appeared, he would morph and call for help.

“I think that is the best option,” Billy said, making Jason smile. “But I see no need for me to sleep over at your house, Jason. We can train and I can go home. You know I don’t like to overstay my welcome.”

“You won’t be overstaying your welcome, Billy, you,” Jason’s smile disappeared but then he sighed. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Billy asked, making sure Jason understood.

“Yeah. We train until a specific time and then you can go home. He can enjoy our counter-effect abilities to help us with sleeping and relaxing after it, right?”

“Affirmative.” Billy nodded. Jason seemed to be really okay with it.

“Same time, but now at my place?” Jason asked, already grabbing his things.

“That would be best,” Billy nodded, also gathering his belongings. “We should… keep a continuous training schedule.”

“That would be the best,” Jason agreed. Both boys walked out of the Youth Center. “Want some company to go home?”

Billy looked at Jason. He had asked that before. “There is no need, Jason. It is not that I don’t appreciate it. However, there is no need. Moreover, our houses are in very opposite directions.”

“I really don’t mind, you know?” Jason shrugged but his voice was honest.

Billy nodded. “I know that. Yet… I can take care of myself, Jason.”

“Oh, Billy, I’m sorry,” Jason’s face fell a little. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know you didn’t,” Billy reassured him. “I suppose old habits die hard.”

Jason smiled very briefly. “Be safe, okay?”

“I will be, I promise,” Billy gave him his word. “Good night, Jason.”

“Good night, Billy.” Jason said. He stood there, watching Billy go. He was glad the other boy didn’t turn around because he only left after the Blue Ranger was out of sight. He looked around and then at the moon, his eyes narrowing before turning around and heading home.

\--

Billy said goodnight to his father and settled himself on his bed. He closed his eyes, trying the techniques Jason taught him in order to relax after a training session so his body could rest and he could sleep. Billy was just glad that today he only had to worry about Bulk and Skull’s antics at school and training with Jason. No morphing or Rita. He silently thanked his mother, like he always did. Billy had no religion. He just thanked his late mother whenever something good happened to him. He sighed in relief as he slowly felt sleep coming.

That was when he shot up from the bed with his Communicator blasting almost as loud as the Command Center’s alarms. He quickly moved all the things from his nightstand, thinking to himself that he should try to organize it better until he found it.

“Zordon? Alpha 05?” Billy asked as he felt his heart pounding inside his chest. “…Jason?”

“Billy!” Zordon’s voice boomed from the Communicator. “Your presence at the Command Center is of utter importance!

He had never heard Zordon sound so… desperate.

“Ay-yi-yi!” Alpha’s voice also came from the Communicator. “Billy, we’ve been trying for hours to reach you! Where were you?”

Alpha’s voice was frantic. However, what did the robot mean? He had just gone to bed.

“What is happen-”

“We are teleporting you now!” Both Zordon and Alpha said at the same time.

Instead of the normal electric rush he always felt, it was almost like Billy blinked when he was sitting on his bed and then he was standing in the middle of the Command Center. He looked around. The alarms that indicated danger weren’t on. He turned confused to Zordon as he could hear Alpha walking around behind him.

“Zordon, what happened?” Billy asked with his Communicator still in his hands.

“Rita attacked a hospital with a giant Monster and the other Rangers mobilized!” Zordon practically shouted, which made Billy take a step back in surprise. “They couldn’t form the Megazord without your Triceratops.”

“O-okay,” Billy looked at the direction of the Viewing Globe but the only thing he could see was static, like when a TV is not working properly. “I can morph and join them with…”

“What now?” Zordon asked him desperately.

Billy was still in his pajamas and he didn’t have his Power Morpher with him. He felt his blood run cold and looked at Zordon with his eyes moist. “I… I…”

“Zordon!” Alpha yelled from behind him. “Three are down!”

“Down?” Billy turned to Alpha, who ignored him. “What do you mean they are down?”

“Bring the last here immediately!” Zordon ordered.

Before Billy could say a syllable, a flash of red blinded him for a second before he saw Jason lying on the floor of the Command Center. His suit, tattered and dirty with part of his helmet broken.

“Jason!” He was about to go to him when Alpha pushed him away and kneeled in front of the fallen Red Ranger.

“Is he alive?” Zordon asked worriedly.

“What?” Billy asked. “Wh-what about the others?”

“He is alive,” Alpha said. “Barely, but breathing. Should I continue trying to get the others out of there?”

“Are you certain he has life?” Zordon asked with a tone that Billy really didn’t like.

“Yes.” Alpha responded simply, going back to the panels and leaving Jason on the floor.

“Zordon!” Billy tried to call his mentor’s attention.

“Billy!” Zordon’s voice was louder than usual. “If you can’t help, if you can’t morph, can you teleport the other Rangers from their Zords?”

“I… I…” His eyes kept moving from Zordon to Jason to Alpha. “I don’t even know what is-”

“I need your help now, Billy!” Alpha demanded.

Billy dropped his Communicator on the floor and ran to stand next to Alpha and try to help him. Wait, when did the panels change?

“Do something!” Alpha shouted.

“William!” Zordon practically screamed. “Use your intelligence and save your friends!”

“Now!” Alpha demanded.

Billy froze in place. He simply… didn’t know what to do. How to bring the others back.

“Do your job, Blue Ranger!” Jason’s voice entered Billy’s head with such strength that he felt like his ears bled and his head spilt into half.

“No!” He almost fell from his bed as he jumped from the mattress. He looked around, his body covered in sweat. He was breathing too fast and he felt like his heart was going to give in at any moment. He looked around. It was his room. A glance at his nightstand showed both his Communicator and Power Morpher side by side and within reach. He took a minute before realizing he was shaking. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried to calm his breath.

A dream.

A nightmare.

It felt… real. So real.

It wasn’t. It wasn’t. It wasn’t…

\--

Jason walked towards his locker. He couldn’t help but feel… cheery? Was that the word? In any case, he was whatever the word was that Billy was training with him. Soon, once the Blue Ranger was prepared, they would all train together. He would give tips to Kimberly. Ask Zack to teach them some moves. Learn about teamwork practices from Trini. The five of them would be unstoppable.

He couldn’t help smiling to himself as he gathered everything he needed for the day. He was closing his backpack when he spotted Billy walking down the corridor. The boy seemed… shaken somehow. Jason frowned. What had happened?

He was about to walk over to talk to him when Zack tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Trini and Kimberly with him.

“Hey, Jase, morning!” Zack smiled. “How are things?”

“Things are good,” Jason said and glanced back at Billy. His other friends seemed to notice.

“What’s wrong with Billy?” Kimberly asked.

“I…” Jason didn’t really know. He thought after yesterday, Billy would be better.

“You two resolved your issues, right?” Trini asked eyeing Jason.

“Our issues?” Had Billy talked to her about what happened?

“We are not dumb, Jason.” Zack informed.

Jason felt a little confused. He kept looking back at Billy who looked so solemn and again to his friends who had questioning looks on their faces.

“I, hum, I talked to him,” He told Trini and Zack. “And we trained and we scheduled more training sessions, but…”

“He looks,” Kimberly tilted her head. “I don’t know, like he saw a ghost or something.”

“Are you sure everything is okay, Jason?” Trini asked seriously.

“Ye-yeah,” Jason nodded. He felt uncomfortable for some reason. “What wouldn’t it be?”

“Did you beat him up?” Zack asked, also with a serious tone.

“What? No!” Jason felt like they were accusing him. “We trained!”

“I should go talk to him.” Kimberly declared as she left the group and walked towards Billy. Jason wanted to follow her.

“Are you sure, Jason?” Trini asked.

Jason looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?” Jason asked.

“Are you sure you trained him?’ Zack asked.

“Of course I did!” Jason said. He looked over at Billy and Kimberly. “I…”

That was when one of the walls of the school exploded.

People screamed and a thick cloud of dust filled the entire wall. Jason coughed and looked behind him to check on Zack and Trini. Both seemed fine but their eyes were fixated on the hole the explosion had made. From it, countless Putties swarmed in like bugs, filling the school. The screams grew louder.

“Guys!” Jason called out his teammates. He was already moving towards the impossible number of Putties. They were everywhere. He couldn’t see Kimberly nor Billy.

“Jason!” He heard his name from somewhere. He couldn’t recognize the voice among the screams. He punched his way through the Putties. How were there so many of them? They didn’t stop coming.

He glimpsed Kimberly from a distance as she fought the Putties. They were crawling on the walls like spiders. Some of them were on the ceiling. How… He looked back and lost sight of Zack and Trini. What happened to them?

“Jason!”

He heard it again. Who was calling him? He looked around, still pushing and shoving the thousands of Putties away. He couldn’t focus. There were too many. The screams were about to deafen him except for the person calling his name. Why couldn’t he recognize the voice? His heart almost stopped when he saw Goldar walking in. He moved around the Putties, heading to where Kimberly and Billy were. Jason wanted to run but he couldn’t. The Putties… there were too many.

“Jason!” He heard it again. Was it Zack? Trini? Kimberly? …Billy?

He kept moving. Punching. Kicking. Head-butting. Shoving. God, why were there so many of them? Where was Goldar? What about the others? Were they okay? He needed to get to Kim and Billy. In the back of his head, he knew he had to worry about Trini and Zack too, but…

“Jason!’

He heard it again. Where was it coming from? Why couldn’t he move faster?

Then he heard it. A scream louder than the other ones, louder than his name. The sound of metal puncturing flesh at the same time. He felt sick. His stomach almost gave in. Then he heard a noise coming from the floor. Something had dropped on the floor and someone kicked until it hit his foot. He looked down. His heart stopped. A Power Morpher. Blood splattered on it. The Triceratops was almost impossible to see.

“Jason!”

The world crashed down around him and everything went dark. A faint light blurred his vision. Strong hands held his arms. They were shaking him. He could feel his heart drumming inside his chest. He felt cold and hot at the same time. His ears buzzed. They shook him again and he blinked. His vision adjusted. His father was right in front him, looking at him with a horrified expression.

“Dad?” He felt like his throat had rust in it.

“Jason. Oh, thank God!” His dad engulfed him in a bear hug. Jason blinked. He still felt confused. The image of Billy’s Morpher still fresh in his mind.

“Why,” He still had trouble talking. “Why are you here?”

“I heard noises coming from here,” His dad looked at him. “I saw you twisting and turning on your bed. I thought you were having a convulsion.”

“No,” The school. The Putties. Goldar. Billy. “It… it was just a nightmare.”

“You had me worried, kid.” His dad said. Jason offered him his best attempt at a smile.

“It’s fine, dad,” He hugged his dad. “Everything is fine.”

\--

**_Tuesday, August 31 st, 1993_ **

The doorbell rang and Jason ran to open the door. Billy smiled briefly. Jason smiled back. Unlike the previous training session, Billy wore what seemed like a gym outfit from what Jason could tell from seeing him by the porch light.

“Good evening, Jason,” Billy greeted. “I hope is not of any trouble my early arrival.”

Jason just chuckled. It was still minutes to seven. “It’s no problem, Billy. Come in, come in.”

Jason moved aside for Billy to enter his house. The Blue Ranger looked around it briefly before turning his head back. “Where are your parents?”

“Out, as usual,” Jason said simply. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? Want something before we begin?”

Billy shook his head lightly. “No, thank you. I’m well.”

“Right,” Jason nodded. “Let’s go to the back, then?”

Billy nodded and followed Jason. The Blue Ranger had been at this house very few times. He knew the Lee Scott family had moved before living here. Jason told the others and him once that he grew up in another part of Angel Grove. Billy imagined they had moved after Jason’s mother passed away.

They arrived at the backyard, which had training mattresses lying on top of the grass. Billy looked at Jason.

“From the time my dad was trying to get me into wrestling,” Jason explained. “I thought it would be best to train using them rather than just throw each other on the grass.”

“You mean you would be throwing me on the grass.” Billy remarked with a smirk.

Jason rolled his eyes but laughed. “You can throw me on the grass too, you know.”

Billy laughed. “If only.”

“Well,” Jason moved to stand on one of the mattresses. “We are here to train so you can do that.”

“So I can throw you on the grass?” Billy asked amused as he stood opposite to Jason.

Jason coughed. That sounded… different from what Billy probably meant. “So you can throw the bad guys on the grass. I’m not a bad guy.”

“That you definitely are not,” Billy said with a praising tone. “Although would that mean I could use my abilities on Bulk and Skull?”

Jason gave Billy a reprimanding look. “Billy.”

“That was my attempt at a joke, Jason,” Billy smiled. “I know what martial arts are about and what this training is about.”

“Good,” Jason said and let out a breath. “Ready to begin?”

Billy took a fighting stance, surprising Jason a bit. “Ready.”

Jason smirked. They began the training.

After some time, both boys were sweating. Billy still needed to work on some moves but he had good focus on what he was doing. Jason was glad to see the improvement, but he knew Billy could do much better. They had already trained the basic moves a lot and had started doing some more complex stuff. Billy had his own pace, of course, but Jason still believed he could push the other boy a little bit more.

“I think we should try something else.” Jason commented

“What do you have in mind?” Billy asked.

“I’m going to attack you,” Jason stated. “Don’t hold back.”

“Hum,” Billy prepared himself. “I won’t.”

“Good.” Jason said before attacking.

Billy was able to defend himself, but he was counter-attacking. Jason continued increasing his moves. Billy got hit some times, but he knew how to defend. Jason wanted him to do something else though. He wanted Billy to attack as well. He kept on, trying, but Billy wouldn’t change his pattern.

“Billy,” Jason finally said after both decided to take a break. “Maybe you should try to hit me?”

Billy seemed confused. “Hit you? Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m teaching how to fight,” Jason said. “That doesn’t mean only defending yourself. I know you can fight back. No need to hold back, remember?”

“I am not holding back, Jason,” Billy said somewhat annoyed at the implication. “You are a better fighter than I am. I am trying my hardest not to get injured by you.”

“Okay,” Jason said. “Still, try to hit me. I’m not made of glass.”

Billy rolled his eyes. “I am well aware of that.”

“Then come on, Billy,” Jason urged him. “Fight me like you are fighting the Putties or even a Monster.”

Billy seemed to be considering that. “Are you sure?”

Jason nodded and motioned for Billy to come at him. “I’m ready.”

Billy sighed and moved. Both boys moved faster and with more fury. Jason defended himself and noticed Billy was really trying harder now. He was defending himself even better now but made attempts to hit Jason. Good. That was what he wanted. The other boy shouldn’t hold himself back. He should be able to-

The pain hit out of nowhere that he stumbled back, his hand moving to hold his nose.

“Jason!” Billy said worriedly. “I am so sorry! I did not mean to hurt you!”

Jason actually laughed. “Hey, it’s okay. You did good. That was a mean punch, Billy.”

“I’m sorry.” Billy said quietly, looking at Jason with regret.

“Hey,” Jason showed his face. “No worries. See?”

Billy saw there was no blood and sighed in relief.

“Let’s continue?” Jason asked. “I should tell you, though; I’m ready to get rough.”

Billy felt that heat again on his face. The way Jason had said it… Billy dodged in time from getting hit in the face, his thought gone. Now he focused on a particularly motivated Jason who was fighting him for real. He had thought Jason held back before. Now, he knew the Red Ranger was not doing that. They both were fighting, no holds barred.

Time passed and the two continued going at each other, their bodies not getting tired. Both figured it was thanks to the Power giving them more stamina. They had hit each other already but the pain soon went away as they kept on going. Jason attempted to put Billy on headlock, but the other boy swiftly got out of it. The Red Ranger was impressed and proud. This brief moment of contemplation cost him. Billy delivered a right hook that made Jason unfocused. He tried to respond with the same attack, but Billy ducked and tackled the bigger boy. Jason held his ground, not letting the blond boy throw him off his feet. He threw his arms around Billy’s torso and tried to pull the boy away but Billy wasn't making it easy.

The two remained silent as they struggled with each other. Billy could feel Jason’s strength as the red-clad boy tried to push him away, but he held on to him. They started moving in circles, grunting, not really knowing what to do with each other. Before any of them knew exactly what happened, Jason lifted Billy from the ground. Billy grabbed Jason’s shirt with all his might as he tried to put his feet back down. He felt Jason doing the same to his shirt. With a quick move, Billy stood down and pushed Jason up, feeling the other boy’s weight pushing him down. Both Rangers yelled as they crashed down.

Somehow, during the confusion, Jason was on his back, his shirt torn off from him and in Billy’s hand. Billy was kneeling on top of him, his shirt ripped open from Jason’s attempt to hold on to him. Both boys breathed heavily. Jason locked eyes with Billy and suddenly felt his mouth go dry. He wanted to look down at Billy’s exposed chest just as Billy wanted to do the same at Jason’s bare chest. After an eternity, they did. They allowed themselves a quick peek at each other’s bodies before moving away from each other and getting up.

“Hum,” Billy wasn’t looking at Jason. He used one hand to keep his shirt together as he handed Jason’s shirt with his other one. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your shirt.”

“Oh, hum,” Jason took his shirt but didn’t put it back. “It’s okay. We got pretty rough in there, huh?”

Billy gave a short nod. He looked extremely embarrassed. Jason couldn’t really blame him. Billy was a shy boy. Still… he would never guess Billy was so… build.

“I think we did enough for today.” Billy said.

Jason shook his head a little, trying to focus. “Yeah, hum, I guess you are right. No need for us to ruin our clothes more, huh?”

Billy didn’t laugh. He still wasn’t looking at Jason. The Red Ranger decided to put his shirt on. Maybe that would make things less awkward.

“Thank you for the lesson, Jason,” Billy said. He still wasn’t looking. “Perhaps… one day Zordon will allow us to train while we are morphed.”

Jason blinked at the suggestion. Maybe with them morphed, there was no risk of clothes coming off? “Yeah… That would be great, I guess.”

Billy nodded. He was looking at the door. “I should leave. It must be quite late.”

“Right,” Jason adjusted himself. Even with his shirt, he still felt… awkward. “Let me walk you.”

“No,” Billy said quickly. “There is no need. I will show myself out. Thank you once again, Jason. I’ll see you tomorrow at school. Have a good night.”

Billy practically ran out as Jason said goodbye. The Red Ranger sighed, still trying to understand exactly what the hell just happened.

\--

After a long and nice shower, Jason settled down on his bed. He lied down, staring at the unlit ceiling. His mind replaying the way his training session with Billy had ended. What had happened there? He knew the thing with the shirts was an accident, but still… why couldn’t he help himself looking at Billy’s chest? His… quite build and muscular chest. Had the Power given him a more muscular body or had Billy been hiding it under his baggy clothes? The way he looked at him, without his glasses. He looked way more handsome without them.

Wait. Handsome?

Where did that come from? Did he actually think Billy was… handsome? He had never thought about him that way. At all. Then again, he had never looked at anyone before. Girls or… boys. Billy was a boy and he thought he was handsome. Well, he thought Kim and Trini were pretty girls, even though he never pictured either of them as anything more than friends. He never pictured any girl as a girlfriend, honestly. Sure, he was only fourteen, but most of the boys of his age showed interest in girls. Zack, for example. The Black Ranger had his thing with that Angela girl, but him… never had interest in no one. Even if people talked about it, he wasn’t interested in Trini or Kimberly.

Jason sighed, crossing his arms. Did that mean… he didn’t like girls? Well, it wasn’t like he hated them. He just never thought about them that way. But… he never thought about boys that way either. He had never paid attention to them. Sure, he could say Zack had a build body as well but he didn’t look at his friend the same way he had done it with Billy. Heck, he never looked at the boys in the locker room. He never felt… the heat he felt when Billy was on top of him.

He brushed his face with his hands several times.

Why would he feel that in the first place? Why would he feel it for Billy? He was his friend! Just like Kim and Trini and Zack. He knew the boy since kindergarten. He was his teammate. He counted on him to help with his homework and other things that were too complicated. Billy was nice, dedicated, and intelligent. Sure, he was shy, but he was shaping up to be more certain of himself and also a better fighter. He was a great Power Ranger. Jason had never doubted that. Billy deserved his place on the team because of what kind person he was. He was…

Amazing.

Jason closed his eyes. What had changed? Was it the Power? Was it messing with his hormones? Maybe something to do with the Colors? Maybe because he was the Red Ranger, the Power would make him regard the Blue Ranger in a different way? That… really didn’t make sense. If it were like that, the Power should do the same with the others. Why only the Blue Ranger?

He didn’t want to admit it. It wasn’t the Power. It wasn’t because Billy was the Blue Ranger. It was because… it was because it was Billy.

Billy.

Billy Cranston.

William Davidson Cranston.

He took another pillow and shoved onto his face, sighing loudly. Why was this happening? Why now? With all that was going on now, this was the worst time to… to… he didn’t want to think the words. He wasn’t sure. He briefly glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. He had to sleep. He covered himself and decided he could worry about all this tomorrow. Billy and this… feeling or whatever it was… yeah, all that could really wait until tomorrow. After a long time, sleep finally came and pushed his thoughts and doubts aside for the night.

The dreams, however, didn’t really help.

\--

Billy sat on his bed with all the lights off. He hugged his legs, trying his best not to shake. The held back the tears. He shouldn’t be crying. There were no real reasons to cry. All that happened, with the training, with Jason, with his body’s reaction. It was all the endorphins. Nothing else.

It was nothing else.

Jason was his friend, his leader and maybe even… his hero. He shut his eyes. The feeling in his chest making him want to… for one the few times in his life, he simply did not know what to do. His mind betrayed him. The touch, the warmth, the feeling of the body… the exposed skin.

No!

It was nothing else.

He allowed a few tears to roll down his shut eyes before he decided to sleep.

It was nothing else.

\--

**_Wednesday, September 1 st, 1993_ **

Four of the Rangers sat at their regular table in the Juice Bar after school finished. They discussed different topics amongst themselves. Both Zack and Trini were interested how things with Billy had gone. Jason simply answered they were training and the Blue Ranger had improved quite a lot. Kimberly seemed to be writing on small pink notebook but she still paid attention to the conversation.

“When do I get to train?” She asked absently, still writing.

Jason blinked. “You want to be trained?”

She looked up and eyed Jason. “Of course I do. Remember how the Putties made me a rag doll the first time we met them?”

“You have some… skills.” Zack offered.

“Yeah,” She snorted. “I can do flips and mostly quick them. I don’t think my cheerleading and gymnastic abilities will be enough to save the world.”

“Well,” Jason said. “I just thought that maybe if wanted to train, you would be doing with Trini.”

“Why?’ Kimberly asked. “Because I am girl and she’s one too?”

Zack whistled. Jason had just walked into the lion’s den.

“No!” Jason said hurriedly. “You know I didn’t mean it like that, Kimberly. Honestly.”

“Maybe you are afraid I’ll kick your butt!” She said with smile, causing Trini and Zack to laugh. Jason smiled in good nature.

“I wouldn’t put it pass you,” He said bit lower. “Any of you, actually.”

“Wait,” Trini seemed to catch on to something. “Billy… beat you?”

And there was that awkwardness again. “He, hum, he fought well.”

“Are you kidding me?” Zack patted Jason back with a smile. “Blue boy kicked your ass?”

Jason just ignored them. He really didn’t want to enter in details about last night.

“Speaking of which,” Trini looked around. “Where is Billy?”

“He told me had something to deal in the laboratory and would come meet us right after.” Kimberly explained as she went back to writing on her pink book.

“What are you writing?” Zack asked. “Is that your diary?”

She scoffed. “Please, Zack. No, it isn’t my diary. It’s hum… a, well, it’s hum...”

Now all three were looking at her, curious about it.

She sighed. “It’s a manual. Well, sort of.”

“A manual?” Trini asked. “For what, exactly?”

Kimberly looked around before lowering her head. “About out… other activities.”

“Kimberly!” Jason couldn’t believe it. “You are writing down Ranger business?”

“Calm down, Red leader!” She said. “I’m not using our names. I’m just trying to keep track of anything Zordon decides to tell us. Like the talk we had after fighting those two Monsters, you know? The whole, hum, Cloaking thing.”

“Where people can’t figure out we are the Power Rangers,” Zack remembered than brushed his chin. “Does that mean I could stand on this table and yell to everyone I was a Ranger and nobody would believe me?”

“Don’t you dare!” Jason’s voice had a very commanding voice. “We are not supposed to play with these things.”

Zack apologized and Trini looked over to see what Kimberly was writing and frowned. “Is that French?”

“Yes,” She smiled. “I figured if someone gets their hand in it, they most likely won’t know what it says.”

“That’s quite smart, Kim!” Zack congratulated her.

“Billy isn’t the only smart one here,” Kimberly said satisfied with the compliment. “I’m not the airhead people think I am.”

“Of course you are not.” Jason stated, making the girl smile.

“Speaking of the blue devil with glasses.” Trini said. All three looked at the entrance of the Juice Bar while Jason had to turn around to see Billy coming in. The two shared a quick look before the Blue Ranger greeted everyone and sat down.

“Everything fine?” Trini asked.

“Affirmative.” Billy answered. For some reason, Jason felt like he was avoiding looking at his direction.

“Jason was telling about your guys’ training session.” Zack commented.

Billy’s eyes widened a little and he gave Jason a quick glimpse before setting his back on Zack. “Did he now?”

“Yeah,” Trini put her hand on his shoulder. “He said you are improving quite a lot.”

Billy nodded. Nobody, except Jason, could tell Billy seemed off. Something was going on.

“Actually,” Billy started, trying to smile. “I am quite glad you are all here. I wanted to share a plan with you.”

“A plan?” Jason couldn’t help to ask first.

Billy didn’t look at him but nodded. “I think it would a good strategy for me to also train with Zack and Trini.”

While the Yellow and Black Ranger regard the Blue Ranger questioningly, the Red Ranger felt a hole in his stomach. No…

“I think it would be best for me to now different types of martial arts to fight.” He informed them.

“Well,” Zack scratched the back of his head. “I’m a way better teacher at dancing, but I would totally train on Hip-Hop-Kido.”

“I can show some basic Kung Fu moves,” Trini explained. “But nothing too complex, I am afraid.”

“That is quite alright,” Billy nodded and turned to face Kimberly. “I also want your help, Kimberly.”

“Huh?” Kimberly looked up from the book completely confused. “My help? Billy, I don’t fight. You know that.”

“You know gymnastics,” Billy said. “I thought maybe you could teach me some of it.”

Kimberly tapped her pen on her chin. “I guess I could. We can work on your flexibility and some other stuff.”

“Terrific.” Billy smiled a very small smile.

“Why…” Jason blinked several times. “Why do you want to learn from them too?”

Finally, Billy looked at his direction but not in his eyes. “I think if learn all of them, I can develop my own fighting style. I believe that would be quite helpful for our future.”

Trini nodded in agreement while Zack and Kimberly seemed to agree as well.

“In return,” Billy continued before Jason could speak again. “I could teach more about the technological side of being a Ranger. Nothing too complex but essential things.”

While the Pink and Black Ranger didn’t really seem that interested in it, Trini smiled, clearly enjoying the idea.

Jason felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on him. That Billy had done that.

“Also,” Billy’s voice now seemed… troubled. “Jason, I’ll be leaving your karate lessons.”

“What?” Jason asked dumbfounded. “Why?”

“If they see my increase in my abilities, they might find it strange.” Billy explained. Even though it was clearly a not good excuse.

“Wouldn’t the Cloaking prevent them from doing that?” Zack asked out of curiosity.

“It would prevent them from figuring out I am a Ranger,” Billy reasoned. “They could think something else.”

“Billy…” Jason couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Billy got up. “I need to go home work on a project. Thank you for accepting my offer.”

“Of course, Billy.” Trini smiled.

“Glad to help. We are a team now.” Zack said.

“Yeah,” Kimberly smiled at him but her eyes were on Jason. “A team.”

“Well, then farewell, I will see you later.” Billy said and left.

Jason stared at the place Billy sat for moments before abruptly getting up and following the other boy.

“Billy!” He almost shouted.

Billy at least stopped. He turned around but with his head lowered.

“Can we… talk?” Jason asked. “You didn’t say a word to me at school today. And then you come here, drop this bomb, and leave?”

“I’m busy.” He said simply.

“Billy,” Jason ran a hand through his hair. “If this about what happened last night-”

“I have to go, Jason.” Billy’s tone was cold.

“O-okay,” Jason almost took a step back. “What about our training sessions? Now that you’re going to be training with the others, how are we going to figure the time for ours?”

“We can discuss this matter some other time,” Billy said, still avoiding Jason’s gaze. “I really have to go, Jason. Goodbye.”

Jason couldn’t even continue the conversation. Billy just left and he felt a hole in his chest. He… He could not believe this. Billy was ignoring him. It was definitely because of last night. He glanced at the table with the other three Rangers and back at the exit where Billy went. Did he… did he just screw up his team? No, it wasn’t that serious. At least, not yet. But…

Billy. Why wouldn’t he talk to him?

Had Jason screwed up his friendship and everything else with Billy?


	3. Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone.
> 
> It has been a long time, hasn't it? I won't be too personal and get into many details, but this year has been quite difficult for me, and unfortunately, my problems have gotten in the way of my writing. I am working on getting better and return to writing. So, hopefully, this is the first step of my return.
> 
> And what better time to return than Pride Month?
> 
> I really want to thank all the readers who read and even with such big delays, will keep reading this. It means the world to me, trust me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> This chapter takes place during the episodes 'Teamwork' and 'A Pressing Engagement' but, of course, with changes to them.

**_Wednesday, September 8 th, 1993_ **

One week had passed and so much happened. Billy pondered over all the matters at hand. While Rita had not attacked since the deal with the skeleton, and the giant Monsters, all the Rangers were on high alert. Billy especially had gone to the Command Center whenever he had the opportunity, but both Zordon and Alpha reassured him that the space sorceress had made no move.

During this week, he also had the chance to train with Zack and Trini. One class with each. Zack, of course, was more relaxed with his approach but he managed to teach the Blue Ranger how to relax his body more in order to accomplish his mixture of dance moves and fighting. Trini was stricter but more patient and serene. She taught Billy a bit about meditation and finding inner balance. She had already said she was no master of her style of Kung Fu since she was also a student but she had imparted all the knowledge she could muster to him. She was quite ecstatic about her reward when Billy took her to the Command Center one late afternoon and explained more about the technology of the place and showed her around the small lab next to the circle of panels. Zack had yet to claim his favor from Billy, and Kimberly still needed to find some time to help him with gymnastics.

But also… One week since Billy had any sort of exchange of words with Jason. He had not scheduled any other training sessions with the Red Ranger since that night… and he felt guilty for avoiding his friend whenever possible at school, only saying what was necessary. A part of him, one he didn’t like it, was actually selfishly glad Rita hadn’t attack simply because that meant no closeness or need for conversation with Jason.

He felt the worst for that.

“Hey, Bills!” Zack’s voice made him forget about his predicaments as he turned to greet his friends.

“Hello, Zack,” Billy smiled and nodded as he closed his locker. “How are you this morning?”

“Good as a freshman in high school can be,” Zack kidded. “Only with our luck, we would start high school the week after Rita appeared.”

“Are you still not used to it?” Billy asked. Their classes had begun the first week of September, not long after Rita’s second attack.

“I am, I am,” Zack sighed dramatically. “If only we could use the excuse of saving the world as not to come to class.”

“Keep your voice down, Zack,” Billy reprimanded him quietly. “We still don’t know how the Cloaking really works. Besides, the Power gives us more energy advantage than all of the students here, which means we should really not be complaining.”

“Yeah, yeah,” He waved his hand. “I guess you are right. After all, you’re Billy. Plus, Jason would lose his head if he saw me talking about our extra-curricular activities out in the open.”

Billy’s throat involuntarily closed at the mention of the Rangers’ leader. He could simply agree with his friend with a nod.

“Speaking of,” Zack snapped his fingers. “How are your schedule times with him? I already asked Trini so our sessions wouldn’t clash but I didn’t get the chance to talk to Jason yet. Are you and Kim also already planning?”

Billy became to grow frustrated with the subject. There was no schedule with Jason. He could only imagine what Jason would say to Zack about it. He tried to make his brain function for a reply but nothing was coming out.

“Oh!” Zack looked at another way and waved. “Speaking of our fearless leader. Yo, Jase!”

Jason saw Zack and smiled as he approached. Until he saw Billy standing there too. He smiled faltered a bit, but he kept it on.

“What’s up, Zack?” Both clapped hands and each other’s back. He turned to Billy and simply offered a smile and a nod. “Hey, Billy. Doing good?”

Billy nodded. “I am. Thank you for asking. And you?”

Jason seemed to be fighting an actual battle to keep his smile in place. “Nothing to complain. Just… school stuff.”

“Tell me about it.” Zack commented, still oblivious to the behavior between the two other Rangers.

“I imagine you and Trini have been keeping Billy pretty busy, huh?” Jason commented, taking his eyes off Billy.

“Well, I only had one class with him,” Zack said. “Why?”

“Just one?” Jason blinked and his smile disappeared this time. He turned to Billy, hurt on his face. “I thought that was why you were… hum, busy.”

“I had a class with Trini as well.” Billy said, knowing very well that this was far from an actual excuse.

“I see,” Jason said lowering his head. “I suppose school is also taking a lot of your time too for us to train.”

Billy bit his lower lip at Jason’s somewhat accusatory tone. He could tell the Red Ranger was already putting the pieces together on his head. The Blue Ranger wished he could stop feeling the dread he was feeling inside from this conversation.

Zack, finally, actually noticed the way the other two boys were talking. He looked quickly at both, sensing the quite heavy vibe between them. He was definitely not going to ask about Jason’s training schedule with Billy, but he would be going to talk to Jason later on about what the hell was happening. Thankfully, he spotted Trini and Kimberly at the end of the hall doing some sort of petition and speaking loudly. Good, this would distract them.

“Hey, look,” He pointed to the two girls. “Let’s see what they are up to.”

Zack moved first, almost shoving Jason with him. Billy and Jason exchanged a quick look before averting their eyes to the girls. The Blue Ranger sighed quietly and followed to where Kimberly and Trini were.

The two girls were doing a petition, after all. This one, in particular, was to close down a waste dump that apparently was gathering a lot of bad news nearby. For a second, it occurred to Billy that this hadn’t exactly been a problem for Angel Grove before, but forgot about it once after signing the petition, the Pink and Yellow Ranger asked them to join the two in going there to give the owners the petition.

He could feel Jason’s eyes on him so he couldn’t help but to look back. Both looked into each other’s eyes for a split second before Jason turned to the girls, apologizing he couldn’t go because of his students. He said bye to the rest of his friends and left. Billy knew how well Jason was committed to his students, but he also knew his reaction was…

“And you, Billy?” Kimberly asked.

“Science Fair Committee duties,” He explained quickly. “As the president, you know how they need me.”

Trini seemed to buy it and while Kimberly nodded, she gave him an inquisitive look, which did not make him comfortable. He apologized and left the other three without saying anything else.

“Is he okay?” Kimberly asked. “Also, is Jason okay?”

“They seemed…” Zack began but stopped, not knowing if it was his business and after all, he didn’t know what the hell was going on.

“Off.” Gladly, Trini finished for him.

“Probably just having to balance school and,” Zack coughed. “Our other activities.”

“Maybe.” Kimberly said although she didn’t sound so convinced.

“What about you, Zack?” Trini turned her complete attention to him. “Coming with us?”

Zack laughed a very fake laugh. “You know I would love to, right?”

“Let me guess,” Kimberly put her hands on her waist. “You also have other things?”

“Yeah,” Zack nodded. “Yes! With Alpha, actually.”

“With Alpha?” Trini asked doubtfully. “What would he want with you?”

“Hey,” Zack sounded offended. Not really, but just a bit. “Just because I don’t wear blue nor yellow doesn’t mean I’m not necessary at the Command Center, okay?”

“Fine,” Kimberly shook her heads. “I just want to know what he wanted with you after that. And you better not pull him into your lies, Zack, just because you don’t want to go with us.”

“Lies?!” Zack feigned offense in a more dramatic way. “When have I ever lied to you?”

The two girls shared smirking looks with each other before just looking at his hand with his missing finger.

“Right.” Zack said as he started to blush.

\--

Complain and the Universe shall reward you.

Rita had attacked, of course, only this time with a more powerful Monster than her last ones. Billy, alongside the other four Rangers, were back at Angel Grove High after their fight. Their Blade Blaster didn’t even scratch the Minotaur and even with the help of the Tank Mode of the Megazord, they were only able to reduce it to its smaller size before being teleported back to the Command Center to get their Power Weapons. Weapons so powerful they were able to destroy the Monster with no need for Zords or the Megazord’s Sword. A secret revealed at the right time, Zordon had explained.

“I love them!” Zack exclaimed. “Can’t wait to test them with the Putties.”

“They are quite dope,” Kimberly agreed. “I didn’t even know I was good at archery.”

“I think it’s similar to the Zords,” Trini said thoughtfully. “I never handled knives or, well, daggers, for that matter.”

“Can’t say I wielded a sword before either,” Jason said. “Fencing doesn’t seem like my style.”

“We should learn more about them,” Billy said with dry tone. “When the time is right.”

“You are doing it again, Billy.” Trini said calmly.

“Doing what?” He asked.

“Let me guess,” Kimberly tapped her chin with one of her fingers. “You think Zordon hid these weapons from us before they were really needed and that he is hiding more.”

Billy sighed in frustration loudly enough for his teammates to hear. “I do not think he is some sort of chess master and he is manipulating us as his child soldiers in a fight that is most likely older than our species.”

“It’s okay, Billy,” Jason said patting his should quickly but he could notice the smallest flinch his physical contact with him caused. “There are things we can’t just accept.”

The other Rangers agreed. They thought back to the battle and remembered how they had used their Zords in different ways they didn’t before without any guidance from Zordon. Some of them thought it came with the second instinct they had when they were piloting. Others… not so much.

“I still want to reinforce the idea that all five of us should go to the Command Center and talk to Zordon,” Billy said seriously, causing the others to look at him. “I am not saying we should treat like some sort of attack. However, we do need answers.”

“So,” Jason wanted to hold his tongue, but he couldn’t. “All five of us there, technically not on Ranger business.

Billy knew that question was directed to him and it made his throat dry.

“What I am interested in,” Trini asked. “Is why would Rita have a waste dump on Earth?”

“Yeah, doesn’t she want to conquer Earth?” Zack joined in, not knowing if Trini asked about because she too felt that vibe between Jason and Billy again.

“Yeah, like how could that help?” Kimberly wondered.

“Maybe,” Trini hummed in deep thought. “Maybe by creating massive pollution, she would have fewer people on Earth thus making it easier for her to conquer it when the numbers of people who would fight against her would be reduced.”

All other four looked at her quite horrified.

“What?” Trini asked. “Would you really put it past her to do something like this?”

All five turned a corner and before they could discuss any further, they saw the hall they were now in completely filthy. They had no chance to react when Principal Caplan arrived, outrageous at the mess and blaming the five with no evidence. They opened their mouths to argue, but the intercom called Caplan away, who promised he would be back in a very short moment to deal with them.

“Hey!” Zack tried to call the Principal back. “How is this our fault?”

“Can you say Bulk and Skull?” Kimberly crossed her arms.

“Both of them and Sharkie were harassing us after you guys left,” Trini explained, shaking her head. “They are such slobs.”

“Hey,” Jason said. “Not to sound too corny, but… how about using some of that teamwork you girls talked about and we used to fight to help here?”

“Even if it wasn’t us?” Kimberly asked but she didn’t sound she didn’t want to help.

Billy sighed and closed his eyes before turning to his friends smiling. “I agree. We are heroes. And heroes do good things.”

“Yeah, but not like,” Zack laughed. “Garbage collecting.”

“There has been a shortage of staff working here since the Monsters’ attacks,” Jason explained. “It does sort of feel like our job, doesn’t it.”

“Let’s just get to work before Mr. Caplan comes back.” Trini said before any other argument began.

As the five got to their knees or leaned down, something… clicked inside them. They could not explain. Yet, they moved. And moved, almost becoming blurs in front of their own eyes. When they stopped, the entire hall was clean, like nothing had happened.

“Huh…” Trini looked astonished like all others.

“What the f-” Zack was interrupted when Mr. Caplan arrived and was also surprised by the state of the now pristine hall.

“What happened to the mess?” He inquired, still not believing his eyes.

All five were also surprised, but Jason was able to find his voice and deliver an actual quirk.

“Mess? What mess?” He smiled innocently at the Principal. All other four followed his lead and smiled.

Mr. Caplan let out a silent ‘oh’ and left, speechless.

After they were sure that he was gone and out of sight, they all turned to each other, looking at themselves.

“What… what happened?” Kimberly asked. “Just now… how did we…?”

“We were like The Flash,” Zack commented absently. “Or Quicksilver.”

Trini turned to Billy, who was also looking around and at his hands. “Any theory.”

“Hum,” Billy blinked a several times. “What we just did shouldn’t be humanly possible.”

“We,” Jason cleared his throat as Billy looked at him. “We aren’t exactly normal humans anymore.”

He looked at Zack. “Doesn’t make us gods.”

Both snickered.

“Wait,” Kimberly said. “When Trini and I were fighting the Putties alone, it… it was different. Wasn’t it, Trini?”

“Now that you mention it,” Trini thought about the early encounter. “We fought them so more easily than our previous fights.”

“Like we knew what we were doing.” Kimberly said.

“Like we had more strength, and stamina, and reflexes...” Trini recalled.

“As if you were being guided.” Billy said to them, clearly not asking a question.

“The Power,” Jason said. “It’s… changing us.”

“Well, not that I mind what we just did, but,” Zack scratched his head. “Maybe, hum, maybe Zordon should’ve told us about these, hum,”

“Side effects.” Billy finished for him.

“Like when I felt I was being watched while Kim and I were alone at the dump,” Trini said and turned to Kim. “We weren’t alone after all.”

Billy refrained from commenting, but he first remembered when he felt something… different. When the earthquake caused by Rita’s arrival struck, he could somehow feel something was not right about it. However, that was before he became a Ranger... There was also the night he tinkered with his Power Coin and created the Communicators. He preferred to keep those for himself for that the time being. He wasn’t the only one who needed answers. They all needed them.

“Maybe,” Jason looked at his teammates. “Maybe it’s time. Zordon needs to have a one-on-five with us.”

They all nodded. Billy couldn’t agree more.

\--

The moon and stars filled the sky. Faint lights from post lamps illuminated the picnic table where the five Rangers were. The same picnic table they first sat after their first day as Power Rangers. All five were silent, still processing what Zordon had told them that afternoon. The being, rather than feel ambushed by the teens, was quite understandable of their worries. That did not mean he told them all they wanted and what they had heard made them feel… they were still searching for what exactly they felt.

“I apologize.” Billy said so silently that they five who were so close to him could hardly hear.

“For what?” Trini asked. “You weren’t the only one who wanted answers, Billy.”

“I am aware of that,” Billy said, his voice a bit louder. “However, I am the one who brought up this issue to all of you.”

“Hey,” Zack slapped one of Billy’s shoulder playfully. “We are not that dumb, Bills. We discussed our worries back on the first day, remember.”

“I know, and I didn’t mean to diminish any of you.” Billy explained and sighed.

“Well, like my grams always said,” Kimberly piped up. “Let’s look at the pros and cons.”

“I think that is the best idea.” Jason spoke.

“He was open to talking to us,” Kimberly said. “He answered us.”

The other four gave different looks each making her groan.

“OK, OK,” She raised her hands and set them on her lap. “He didn’t exactly read from his journal. But we did get… something.”

They all nodded.

“He has his reasons for not telling us everything,” Trini said. “He made that clear, and so did Alpha.”

“Alpha 05, as in the robot that has been his companion for countless centuries. I doubt Alpha would go against Zordon.” Billy said almost automatically, which made him wince because he knew the others were giving him looks.

“He sounded… sad when he gave us some information,” Jason said. “Like, like it hurt him to talk about the past.”

“Unpleasant memories, I believe, was what he said when we asked more about the Power Morphers.” Billy reminded them.

“Yeah,” Kimberly picked her Morpher. “I still think we are not the only ones who used these.”

“There were others,” Trini said quite sure of herself. “It’s only logical, I suppose. And if he lost a team of Rangers before… I don’t think he would want to talk about them.”

They nodded in silence, agreeing with the statement.

“He fought Rita for over 2,000 years!” Zack said. “And that, from what I understood, was before they came to Earth.”

“So, yeah, he probably had other Rangers.” Jason concluded.

“Well, now we know he’s an alien,” Kimberly said but frowned after it. “Sort of.”

“His… current state is quite peculiar,” Billy said. “To say the least.”

“Am I the only one who doesn’t like the way he uses ‘teenagers’ with us?” Zack asked

“We are teenagers, Zack.” Kimberly said.

“I know that,” Zack sighed in frustration. “I mean, when we asked why he chose us, he said because ‘teenagers’ are the best fit for the Powers. But at the same time, because we are ‘teenagers’, we still need time to mature and understand what we are in before he can tell us everything.”

“He is just looking after us.” Jason said, trying to understand Zordon’s reasoning.

Zack exhaled. “I still don’t like it.”

“You don’t trust him?” Kimberly asked.

“A hundred percent?” Zack asked her and then turn to the others. “Do you?”

They remained silent.

“He answered my question about the weapons,” Jason said. “Well, sort of.”

Zordon had told them he delayed the delivery of the Power Weapons because he believed Rita’s Monsters would not be strong so soon. He also explained that the fight with the Minotaur had been one of a kind since he doubted Rita would create another Monster that could return to his normal size after the Tank Mode of the Megazord attacked it.

“He did give me a good answer to my question.” Trini said.

Just as she had mentioned to them, Trini told Zordon that when Kimberly and her where at the dumpsite, she could feel someone was watching her. He explained about Rita’s telescope on the moon and its abilities and that Trini’s now stronger connection to the Grid might have picked up on it, which would explain why they fought the Putties easier, and that the five together tapped into the Morphing Grid accidentally at the hall when they cleaned it.

He didn’t explain it further than that. Not even what the Morphing Grid really was, except that it transcends time and their human capacity to understand it completely. All they had to know is that the Power came from there.

Billy remained silent. He had questions. Oh, how many questions he had. He asked none. He knew Zordon would either be cryptic about them or find a way to change the subject or, simply, not answer him. Therefore, he kept his inquiries to himself.

He had not talked about how he came to create the Communicators and how his Power Coin had helped him. Zordon had not asked him back then, so he knew it would be a question that could have answers they were ‘not ready to hear’. His theory about the Colors or if there were any connections to them having different Colors at all had any grounds also remained unasked. Billy wondered how long would they go like that and if he ever would have answers.

“It’s getting late,” Kimberly announced. “We better be going home.”

“School night.” Trini declared and she was up on her feet. “I guess, for now, we are… satisfied?”

“Wanna try that once more with feeling?” Zack asked with a lopsided grin.

She rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“He does,” Jason said. “We all do. Time is all he is going to give us now. So, we might as well wait.”

The five Rangers nodded. They said their goodbyes. Billy and Jason exchanged brief looks, but the Red Ranger walked towards his particular direction without a trace of his common offers of accompanying the Blue Ranger. Billy was grateful but at the same time, it hurt.

“Hey, Bills,” Zack called after him as he started walking home. “Got a minute?”

“Of course,” Billy stopped. “What is it?”

“Well,” Zack looked back at the other Rangers. “Nobody asked me about it, even if officially the girls know it, although they thought it was a joke, it wasn’t like I was hiding anything from Jason and-”

“Zack.” Billy’s voice stopped the rambling Black Ranger. “What is it?”

“This afternoon, when the girls were attacked by the Putties, and you and Jason arrived at the Command Center, I was already there.” Zack began.

Billy nodded. That was true. When he and Jason arrived, Zack was already there.

“I told the girls I could help them because Alpha had asked me to go to the Command Center after school to help him,” Zack laughed a bit. “They thought I was just trying to get away from going with them.”

“I can see that,” Billy teased slightly. “But, what did Alpha want with you?”

“Not dancing lessons, I can assure you that.” Zack sighed.

“If not dance lessons,” That sounded absurd, to be honest. “What did he want then?”

“To ask me about, hum, well,” Zack fidgeted. “He wanted to know about human interactions.”

“Human interactions?” Billy asked, now very curious. “What sort of human interactions?”

“About how teenagers deal with each other and their problems and other stuff,” Zack said. “He was really focused on the adolescent mind, as he put it, though.”

Billy hummed. Why would Alpha be interested in that? “And…. What did you say?”

“First, I told him he should have asked anyone but me,” Zack said honestly. “But the girls were busy with the petition and he said… well, you and Jason…”

“Me and Jason…” Billy couldn’t help feeling his heart race. “What about both of us?”

“He said you two weren’t,” Zack cleared his throat. “That you two weren’t in the right mental pattern to have that discussion with him.

Billy could only blink.

“Are you,” Zack tilted his head a little. “Two okay?”

“Yes,” Billy answered a tad quickly. “We are okay. Good.”

Zack gave him a look.

“Good for a human,” Billy tried to explain. “I can’t speak for Alpha.”

“That… is true.” Zack said.

“What did you answer?” Billy asked.

“Anything I could,” Zack shrugged. “Alpha seemed curious actually. It hasn’t worked with teenagers in a long time, apparently. Just wanted to know what made us tick.”

“And what did you say?” Billy didn’t want his suspicion not only for Zordon but for Alpha to grow either.

“I said that none of us teens know,” Zack said honestly. “But we try our best. And also that the five of us are not the best example. After all, how many teenagers are out there saving the world?”

“Hopefully, just us.” Billy said honestly. “Well, thanks for telling me, Zack.”

“I know you have issues with our resident floating head,” Zack said. “But we are all on the same side. Maybe Alpha wants to get to know us better, and as a bonus, Zordon gets that too.”

“I can see that.” Although he couldn’t really.

Zack looked at a clock in the park. “I really have to go. Family dinner at the Taylor’s is mandatory.”

Billy nodded. “Have a nice night, Zack.”

“Bye, Billy.” Zack waved and went on his way.

Billy made his own way home, thinking about every single thing that had happened in the span of only one day. The life of a Ranger, he thought, although he could swear it was a small voice telling him that inside his head. There was so much to ponder over, and if his predictions were right, only more were on their merry way.

\--

**_Saturday, September 11 th, 1993_ **

Jason sat alone at one of the tables of the Juice Bar. His eyes locked on the benching press. He sighed, not only because he had lost that shot at beating the record, but also because his arms still hurt a bit. He had figured sometime before that the Power won’t simply heal them instantaneously and that it didn’t give them super-strength. He was glad about it actually. It meant he could prove himself without the help of the Power.

Zack had returned from the washroom after spending time there washing the bubblegum off his face. Kim was nowhere in sight. The Red Ranger gave him a look as he sat by him.

“Kimberly must be so pissed at you,” Jason commented. “You got bubblegum on her hair. That’s why she’s probably still in the washroom.”

Zack looked quite ashamed. “Yeah…”

“And whose brilliant idea was it to skate inside the gym?” Jason asked. “I swear, I think the Power is having different side-effects on you.”

“Geez, dad, sorry,” Zack rolled his eyes but his voice gave away that he really did feel sorry. “Do you really think the Power is making me behave differently?”

“No, no,” Jason shook his head. “You were always a clown.”

Zack laughed and shoved Jason slightly. “Look, Jason, in all seriousness…”

“Yeah?” Jason asked. The Black Ranger seemed deep in thought. Did his comment about the side-effects really made him think about it?

“The whole deal with the skateboard, and Kim, and,” He looked at the bench press and back at Jason. “It was stupid of me.”

“We’re still teens, Zack,” Jason patted his friend on the shoulder. “We do stupid things. It’s, like in our DNA or hormones or something.”

Both laughed, but Zack became quieter first, still looking uncomfortable. “I really, really shouldn’t have done that. To you or to Kim. I just… wasn’t thinking and-”

“Zack,” Jason interrupted his friend and raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to apologize?”

Zack looked even more ashamed of the word.

“Hey,” Jason turned on his chair to look at Zack better. “It’s fine, Zack. Really, I promise.”

“So,” Zack seemed to be fighting the words to come out of his mouth. “Am I… forgiven?”

Jason simply nodded and gave his friend a small smile. “Apology accepted.”

“Jammin’!” Zack declared happily and slapped his hand with Jason’s. He turned towards the Juice Bar. “Fruit shakes on the Zack-man! Hey, Ernie, another round please!”

Zack seemed completely at peace now. Jason made a mental note to himself about what just happened. Zack was always confident, even if he had to twist the truth sometimes. He thought if the others had noticed this before. And speaking of others.

Kimberly sat on the other chair at the table, a towel around her shoulders and her hair no longer tied. It was still wet, but the bubblegum was gone. She smiled at both and started to towel her hair off. Zack, once again, went back to fidget mode.

“Hum, Kimberly, ah,” Zack began. The tone of his voice had changed again. “About the, the, you know, the skateboard.”

Kimberly turned her attention to him, still working on her hair.

“And, ah, you know,” He laughed, quite uncomfortable. “The bubblegum. I just want to…”

Kimberly seemed to pick up on Zack’s clear struggle to talk to her about the accident. She stopped using the towel and smiled. “Apologize?”

“Yeah.” Zack answered simply.

The Pink Ranger tapped his knee. “Forget it, it’s casual.”

Zack seemed relief and went back to his normal self. Jason exchanged a look with Kimberly and briefly glanced at Zack. Kimberly seemed to understand but she simply shook her head slightly and went back to drying her hair.

“So,” Zack spoke up, clearly wanting to change the subject. “I don’t think I got the chance to ask you.”

“Ask me about what?” Jason frowned.

“Uh, the bench press thing.” Kimberly answered like it was obvious.

“What do you guys mean?” He asked honestly.

“Jase,” Zack leaned closer. “You are obsessed with beating it.”

“I’m not obsessed!” Jason raised his voice a bit, actually making the two other Rangers blink in surprise. “I mean, it’s just a, a silly record. That’s all.”

“If that’s all,” Kimberly began. “Then why train so much? Ernie told me how many times you came here during this week.”

“You’re lucky our wicked witch of the moon didn’t send her flying monkey with her goons since the Minotaur.” Zack said with his voice lowered.

“And even if she did, I would be there, on the battlefield.” Jason answered more seriously than any of them expected he would.

“Yo, chill,” Zack said with a laugh, trying to calm the situation. “We know you wouldn’t just leave us like that. You do know that, right?”

Jason just shook his head and lowered it, avoiding his two friends’ gazes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to overreact it.”

“Is this really about beating the record, Jason?” Kimberly asked. “I know Bulk holds the record, and you are not his biggest fan, I think even Billy dislikes him as much as you, but… this doesn’t look like it.”

Jason sighed. He felt like both of them were putting against a wall and interrogating him. “I’m just… I’m just sorta bummed out about this whole bench press record thing, you know?”

“Why?” Kimberly and Zack asked almost at the same time.

Jason sighed. “I just…” He sighed deeply and spoke lowly. “I don’t want to be known as a quitter?”

“A quitter?” Zack said a bit louder than Jason would want.

Jason just shushed him with a finger. The Black and Pink Ranger could tell he was really, really upset about it.

“Jason…” Kimberly gave him a warm look. “Is this… is this why you have been a little distracted lately?”

“Distracted?” Jason sounded like Kimberly had just accused him of a felony.

“Sorry, Jase, but I have to agree with Kim on this one.” Zack made an apologizing face.

Jason looked actually hurt by his two friends’ words.

“I mean…” Zack didn’t really know this was the best time to bring this up but no time like now, as someone whose name he couldn’t remember would say: no time like now. “Where’s Billy?”

Jason’s blood started to run cold. Had they…

“Yeah,” Kimberly looked around the Youth Center. “I haven’t seen him in a while. He hardly hangs out with us lately. Did anything happen?”

Jason certainly didn’t like the pointed look she gave him when she asked about Billy. It was like she knew something.

“Do you know where he is?” Kimberly asked almost carefully, making Jason more worried about what she could know.

“He’s with Trini,” Jason answered somewhat dryly. “I talked to her asking if she was coming here this morning, but she told me he wanted to show her some stuff in his lab.”

Zack simply nodded accepting the explanation. Kimberly, on the other hand. It could just be her imagination but… she felt there was more there. It almost looked as if Jason was… upset that Billy wasn’t there. No, not upset. Sad. Was he sad the Blue Ranger wasn’t there or because he was with Trini or maybe both?

Before the Pink Ranger could think a bit more, Angel High’s resident buzzkills Bulk and Skull showed up to bully Jason. And after harassing him a bit and sending them away, Jason’s Communicator rang. Both the Red Ranger and Zack covered it, as Ernie was right next to them. They gave some excuse and ran off to fight one of Rita’s Monster at a children’s theater. Besides everything related to her teammates going on her head, another thing stuck out: had Ernie actually noticed Zordon’s call on the Communicator? The Cloaking was there for that not to happen.

Right?

\--

Billy enjoyed Trini’s company. Unlike the others, he didn’t need to choose his words or repeat himself. Her presence always made him feel more relaxed. It also helped she was into technology and engineering like he was. He showed her some small creations he had around his lab, not his best works. He was able to surprise her with a blueprint for a future project still only called BUG.

“Have you been spending more time here?” Trini asked, running her hands through the many shelves in the garage.

“Well, father is almost never home,” Billy explained. “I sleep on my bed if that is what you are asking.”

She laughed at Billy’s humor. “Good. We don’t want a Ranger with muscle pain because he fell asleep on top of his computer.”

“I would just suppose the Power would fix that.” Billy said.

Trini turned to him. “Maybe we shouldn’t depend that much on the Power, don’t you think?”

Billy sighed and nodded. After all, he was always the first to say something like that. He was probably starting to influence Trini on that matter.

“You know, you never told me.” Trini changed the subject abruptly.

Billy frowned. “I did not tell you about what?”

“Why you quit Jason’s class.” She said simply.

Billy sighed. “I did tell you. And Jason. And the others.”

“Because you think people will notice you getting better all of sudden in a beginners’ class of his.” Trini knew the reason

“Yes,” Billy answered simply. “We need to be careful not raise attention to us. It is already pretty obvious we are never around when there is a Monster attack. At least the Cloaking takes care of that.”

“Wouldn’t the Cloaking also take care of your predicament with Jason?” Trini asked.

Billy didn’t answer for a few seconds. “Better safe than sorry.”

“Billy,” Trini said, trying to make him understand what she wanted to discuss.

“Besides,” Billy started to move around the small lab. “I am busy training with you and with Zack. In addition, I already scheduled my first training with Kimberly. Then there is school and, of course, saving the world. That takes a lot of time.”

Trini shook her head. He really had thought about this. “We are all going through this, Billy. One way or the other. Besides, you make it sound like Zack and I train with you every day. Also, I doubt Kim will make you train with her every day. You could fit Jason somewhere… if you wanted to.”

Billy stopped whatever he was doing but said nothing.

Trini didn’t like to push people, but she believed, in this case, was for a good cause. “You might think no one has noticed, but I have. You and Jason haven’t been talking to each other that much for quite some time except when we are fighting. I think Kim and probably Zack have noticed this too.”

“I…” Billy’s voice sounded broken. “I, I’m, just… busy.”

“Billy,” She got close to him but still respected his personal space. “Something is happening. I can tell. I can tell something is bothering, a lot, in fact.”

Billy just shook his head. He didn’t say anything.

“I’m not your longest friend, but I am your friend,” Trini said. “You can talk to me. You can open up to me. Just like we all did before with each other.”

Billy turned to her. His eyes were a bit glossy. “I don’t know…”

“I promise I’ll just hear if that is what you want.” Trini crossed her fingers, which caused Billy to smirk.

“You guys!” A voice came from the sidewalk leading to Billy’s open garage. They both turned to see Zack and Kimberly running towards them.

“Trini! Billy!” Kimberly yelled as she and Zack were by their side.

“What happened?” Trini asked, her voice filled with concern as she noticed Jason wasn’t with them.

“Jason is in big trouble!” Zack said.

“Why?’ Trini asked again. “What happened?”

“Rita has him.” Kimberly said, her voice shaking.

“What?” Billy said, not believing what he just had just heard.

“We were fighting this Sphinx Monster with him but he teleported Kim and me away from the fight!” Zack explained.

“Now he’s there all alone!” Kimberly said.

“Oh, no.” Trini said as she felt her stomach drop.

“You guys,” Kimberly said exasperatedly. “He needs us! He needs us right now, way more than he knows!”

They all nodded while Billy seemed to be in shock.

“Billy?” Trini asked. She was about to put her hand on his shoulder when he raised his Communicator to his mouth.

“Jason?” His voice was desperate. “Jason? Jason, please, tell me you can read me. Jason?”

There was no response.

“Nothing.” Billy said emptily.

“Let’s teleport to the Command Center right now!” Kimberly said, already grabbing for her Communicator.

They all agreed and teleported right away.

Once there, Zordon explained the situation. The Sphinx Monster who Zordon was unfamiliar with had teleported Jason to a pocket dimension. Neither he nor the Command Center could communicate with each other. Billy said for them to teleport there, but Zordon said the energy of the teleportation would not allow them to break the barrier of the dimension. They could only watch as the Red Ranger fought a giant Sphinx together with a giant Goldar.

Trini was the one who said what was in their minds. “Zordon… this seems hopeless…”

Billy fought the urge to talk back, but Zordon had another solution. He asked them to bring out their Power Coins and focus the Power that was already part of them with their hands together. The opened their hands and from the base of the Power Coin came a crystal in their own Color. They were the Power Crystals. They contained the essence of their morphing Power and drew power from the very heart of the Morphing Grid, but since they were smaller, they could breach the pocket dimension. Once there, Jason would use them and their connections to the Rangers to come to the dimension, leaving it weaker enough for them to summon their Zords and fight.

Alpha 05 collected the Power Crystal in a tattered brown pouch with a very old gray Z logo on it. Zordon told Alpha to tap into the Grid and send them through Jason’s sword. They looked expectantly on the Viewing Globe. It worked. A flash from the blade of Jason’s Power Sword, the pouch with the Power Crystals came to them. Before they noticed, the Crystals pulled them into the pocket dimension already morphed. Now, they were there, all five Power Rangers, together.

\--

After Bulk and Skull practically got thrown out, still dripping in cake, Ernie promised he would do something to compensate the mess made by the two. The Youth Bar was quite packed. Jason sat with his other four friends after receiving congratulations from almost every other people there.

“Your parents couldn’t make it?” Ernie asked as he passed by them and went behind the counter.

“No.” Jason said simply.

“Why didn’t they come?” Zack asked, trying to sound supportive even when the issue was they.

“Dad has a late shift again,” Jason explained. “Marion just gave one of her usual 37 excuses not to come.”

They all just nodded. They all knew Jason’s family problems all too well, so they wouldn’t dwell on it.

“So, big champion,” Kimberly asked smiling and teasing a bit. “What are the next plans? Olympics.”

Jason laughed. “I can see you doing that better than me.”

Kimberly feigned shocked with a dramatic gasp and a hand in her chest. “Are you saying I can’t be a professional cheerleader?”

“Is there such a thing as a professional cheerleader?” Zack asked laughing as he tried to escape from Kim’s hand trying to slap him.

“I thought you wanted to be an actress,” Billy commented. “You were part of the drama club last year.”

Kim shrugged. “No plans, to be honest.”

“No future plans?” Trini asked confused.

“Well, duh,” Kimberly laughed. “We are Power Rangers now. I can’t really see me being the next Hollywood sensation while having to sneak out of the set to morph.”

“You really think we will be fighting Rita until then?” Jason asked incredulously. Although… a part of him understood her completely.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Zack said loudly. “Let’s stop talking about future, either of our careers or if we are still going to be using spandex when we are together in the retirement home.”

“I don’t think the material we use is spandex.” Billy said contemplating.

“In all seriousness now,” Trini turned to Jason. “Now that you beat the record. Did anything change?”

“Yeah,” Kim’s voice was serious now too. “Do you want to tell us the real reason you did it?”

“Because I’m sorry man,” Zack said also serious. “I don’t see you wanting to do it for chicks on popularity.”

Billy wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. He looked at Jason. The Red Ranger seemed to notice and looked back at him. They shared a look before Jason formed a small smile and his eyes fell on the table.

“I wanted to prove myself.” Jason said.

“Prove yourself?” Zack asked.

“Prove that you could beat Bulk’s record?” Kim asked tilting her head.

Jason laughed quietly and shook his head. “This doesn’t have anything to do with the record or Bulk.”

All four exchanged looks.

“What was about it then?” Billy finally asked.

That made Jason raise his head and look at Billy directly. “I wanted to prove to myself I could be strong without the Power. Not just physically strong. But that I could be… strong.”

“Oh, Jason,” Kimberly actually got up from her chair and hugged him from behind while Zack squeezed his shoulder with one hand and Trini took one of his hands with hers. Billy just kept looking at Jason’s eyes.

“You are strong.” Trini said.

“Yeah,” Zack said. “I mean, it’s not every 14-year-old boy who was a body like yours.”

“Zack!” Kimberly slapped his shoulder. “We are trying to be the other kind of supportive.”

“I know!” He said while rubbing his shoulder. “All I am saying, is that we all know you are physically strong, colorful suit and unknown interdimensional force or not. You are a strong leader. And that means more than what it says on the tin.”

Jason smiled. “Thank you, guys. Really, I… thank you.”

Zack noticed how Billy and Jason were exchanging looks and decided to let the two have some alone time. The Blue Ranger had said nothing but it was clear he wanted to, just not in front of the other Rangers.

“Hey, girls,” Zack said as he got up. “What you say I take you too to dance floor since these two are both disasters there?”

Both girls laughed but agreed, leaving Jason and Billy alone at the table.

“Thank you.” Jason finally said once their friends were away.

“For coming to save me from the flying sphinx and, well, being here to support me. It means a lot really.” Jason smiled.

Billy nodded. “We are friends, Jason. I wouldn’t miss this.”

Jason opened his mouth. There was a lot he wanted to say.

“Congratulations.” Billy beat him to it.

“What?” Jason was taken by surprise.

“I was the only one who really didn’t congratulate you like the others,” Billy said looking at three other Rangers dancing. “I’m proud of you that you accomplished what you wanted to prove. It does not matter if it was for yourself. You deserve it.”

That made Jason speechless. He could feel his heart beating almost out of his chest of happiness though. Billy, after all this weirdness, was being so sincere and congratulating him.

“Billy, I…” He looked at Billy. The Blue Ranger didn’t break their eye contact. “Thank you.”

“You are more than welcome.” Billy seemed to be moving out of his chair.

Was he leaving? Already? Jason couldn’t help but panic a bit. “I wanted to show you four that I can be strong too.”

Billy stopped moving and blinked at him. “You wanted to prove to us you were strong?”

“Yes,” Jason sighed. “Not just in the physical sense, not just without the Power, but…”

Billy waited patiently for Jason to continue speaking.

“I want to be a good leader,” Jason confessed. “With all that has happened since we became Rangers. I can’t forget how easy it was for that giant Monster to take me and use me like a doll. Then the Minotaur beat me down. I couldn’t be strong enough to protect you and Zack and…”

“Jason,” Billy held his hand so the Red Ranger could stop. “Just because you are the leader, the Red Ranger, does not mean you are perfect and invincible. We know we can count on, but we know you going through the same things we are. I don’t expect you to be perfect. I doubt Trini, Zack, and Kimberly expect that either.”

Jason was speechless.

“Did I said too much?” Billy asked.

“No,” Jason said honestly. “You didn’t.”

“Good.” Billy nodded.

“I want you to know that I can be your rock.” Jason finally said it.

Billy blinked at him.

“I can and I will be your rock,” Jason swore. “You will all be able to count on me.”

“Jason,” Billy was torn. “You shouldn’t feel this way. The team and I know you have our backs.”

“But it is more than that!” Jason said. He knew Billy wasn’t really getting what he was saying. “I don’t want to fail you!”

“You haven’t failed us, Jason,” Billy reassured him. The Blue Ranger had to hold his hand together and refrain himself from reaching out to Jason. “Trust me. Everybody will say the same to you.”

“I don’t want to fail you,” Jason made sure to specify he was talking about Billy. “I don’t want to fail you, Billy.”

“M-me?” Billy cursed his voice. “Why me in particular?”

“Billy,” Jason shook his head. “Come on, you, we, just simply cannot be that naïve. I did something wrong that day. I messed up. I failed you. I want to make it up to you.”

“Jason,” Billy’s heart was racing. Not this, not now. He could feel the burn behind his eyes increasing.

For better or worse depending on whom you would ask, the three other Rangers came to drag the other two to dance and enjoy the celebration. Zack, in particular, wanted them to have fun.

“I can’t,” Billy announced as he got up. “I have to be home early. Father is actually coming home sooner so I need to prepare dinner for him.”

“Bummer.” Kim pouted playfully and turned to Jason. “But you, mister champion, are coming.”

Trini just smiled and watched as Zack and Kim pried Jason out of his chair. She gave him Billy a look, but the Blue Ranger simply nodded, hoping this would make the Yellow Ranger less worried.

Jason finally gave in and decided to join them. The three other Rangers went ahead. Jason gave Billy one last look before turning away and walking towards where the others were.

“Jason?” Billy called out. His voice seemed confused as if he really should have said anything.

“Yes, Billy?” Jason asked a bit more hopeful than he intended.

Billy sighed and got close to Jason. Almost to close. Both Rangers didn’t move away from each other, but the almost complete closeness made them… uncomfortable would not be the appropriate word.

“Jason,” Billy looked at Jason’s eyes. The Red Ranger noticed that they were glistening. The Blue Ranger could cry at any moment. “You… You Jason… You Jason Masashi Lee Scott. My Red Ranger and leader. You have never failed me. Never.”

He…

“I just do not want to say something that will ruin me to you. I never want to do that because… nothing will ever ruin you for me.” Billy said heartily.

All the words, all he had just said, hit Jason like bricks and he couldn’t feel his limbs as his entire blood ran cold. His brain was answering. His mouth wasn’t moving. It was like as if he was turned off.

Billy gave him a simple nod and turned away from him, leaving the Youth Center and a basically non-functional Jason behind.

The Red Ranger didn’t get a chance to ask why would Billy think he could do something that would make him ruined for Jason. His head could create countless scenarios, problems, anything really, but… he couldn’t ask him. The worse was, knowing Billy, looking back at how things had been between them…

He probably would never get the chance to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a little time jump, putting the Rangers in October, much closer to the events of the Green with Evil Saga, but no Tommy yet.


End file.
